


Hungry Like The Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Graphic M/M Sex, M/M, Master Derek/Pet Stiles, Rough Sex, VERY AU/Hu/Werewolf, mental manipulation, not a fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an Alpha werewolf living alone by choice in an old mansion with a human man servant, Cross who is also a mage. Stiles is just 18 and on his way to college in Beacon Hills but is spending the summer near LA. Unknown to his elder brother, William he's been working in a Gay bar as a dancer. When he's attacked by a pair of werewolves Derek rescues him and is determined to make Stiles his 'Pet'.</p><p>(Loosely based on 'A Private Hunger By Sean Michaels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second Teen Wolf story and started life as a one shot. However people appear to like it and have asked for it to be continued so it is now a chaptered story. It's AU and also contains vampires and mages. I can't promise that either Derek or Stiles will be in character!

It was an hour before dawn and still dark and moonlit. Derek stood in the darkness of his bedroom and watched his Pet sleep with hungry, red eyes. The boy was asleep in the center of the large four poster, his long, slender limbs moving, sliding restlessly over the silken sheets with the whisper of a rustle. Now and again he flip-flopped onto his back or side and back again, but always moving, always restless. Stiles was effected this way whenever Derek was absent for long, unconscious longing for his Master. Cross still kept him lightly drugged, just enough to keep him on the back foot, slightly befuddled, calm, susceptible to suggestion. The mage liked the boy and it gave the werewolf and the boy a chance to bond without the boy panicking or becoming too aware of the wolf's possessive, strange behavior. In the end of course it was up to Stiles if he lived or died and how long he lasted, he had no control over that but this gave him head start.

 

Derek had just returned from hunting, he'd taken the Harley into the City and gone to scare up dinner. He'd tracked a vampire and found it bent over a fresh kill, 'buy one, get one free'. The ensuring fight had been spectacular in its viciousness, but short-lived, the outcome inevitable. He'd ate both the vamp and the fresh kill and then dropped their bodies into the Lion pit of the City Zoo. The Lions had been doing rather well out of him of late. He was loathe to summon Cross and drag him from his vigil over his Pet and too lazy to conjure up the magic to dispose of them, after all why keep a dog and bark yourself?

 

He needed to clean up, dispose of his torn and bloody clothes and shower away the blood (not his of course), and get rid of the stench of the vampire. He had no intention of keeping what he was from his Pet and in time he would reveal himself. The boy had mentioned briefly having a room of his own and whilst that would make things easier, he just............. He enjoyed being with the boy, holding him whilst he slept. Oh, he looked forward to a lot more of course, to the day he could come back covered in blood one hunger sated and then he would satiate another, fucking his Pet in a frenzy of lust until his appetite was satisfied. The thought stirred a rumble from his chest that he caught in his throat. His need, his hunger rising he longed to take the boy, make him truly his but Cross reminded him that happy, willing boys made better pets. All the same, he would not wait much longer, the boy would be his, one way or another.

 

He went to shower before his control slipped completely and allowed the hot, sharp spray of water to pepper his body. His need rose again and he took himself in hand, feeling his cock swell and harden at his touch. A deep ache suffused his body and he hissed tugging at himself. He thought he heard the creak of the bed his Pet moving restlessly, his pale, creamy limbs stretching, curling bathed in moonlit. He imagined leaning over the writhing boy as he fucked his sweet body hard and deep. His hand was hardly a fitting substitute for the heat and tightness of that body, but it would have to suffice. His fingers tightened and his hand moved faster, he threw back his head and growled as his hips started to move, driving himself into his hand.

 

"Derek? Is that you? Are you in there?" Stiles's voice was thick, husky with sleep. "I thought I heard a noise, like a growl," his voice edged with worry.

 

Crap!

 

Derek stilled his hand and leaned against the tile and cleared his throat."Just me Stiles, nothing to worry about. 'M fine, everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

 

"Oh, kay." The creak of the bed, footsteps. "Is it okay if I come in? I need to pee. I won't flush."

 

Derek rolled his eyes, fuck! His balls ached and his dick throbbed with need. Well damn, let the boy see him, let him see his hunger. Derek pulled the door of the shower back a little, straightened and resumed pumping himself. "Come in if you wish."

 

The bathroom door opened. "Thanks, sorry I couldn't wait."

 

Derek watched through the crack, the line of Stiles's back, his dark hair, his sharp hip with the bruise. His mark. Stiles was his. The need rose and he pumped faster, a groan escaping his lips.

 

Stiles finished up and glanced toward the shower. Oh God! His cheeks flamed. Derek's thick fingers wrapped around his long, stiff cock, his hand a blur sliding up and down. Stiles scrambled to the door."Sorry, sorry."

 

Derek groaned louder, the combination that his Pet had seen him and was walking away from him. Oh he wanted, he yearned he hungered to make him his. He liked this one, it had been a while since he had liked a Pet so much. He didn't want to dispose of this one for a long, long time. Perhaps he would keep him until old age made him unattractive or even when it did? Perhaps Stiles would be the first of his Pets to die of natural causes? He saw the door close, but not quite and imagined Stiles listening, curious on the other side before he closed it tight.

 

Soon, soon he would be fucking his sweet Pet. He swallowed his roar as he came, heat shooting from his cock and painting the tiles. He relaxed and finished up quickly, eager to see his lovely, embarrassed Pet.

 

Derek pulled on the flimsy, black, silk robe, he didn't know why he did it was all just pretence, a game and did little to hide his body underneath. He wandered back into the bedroom and glanced toward the bed, it was empty. He raised his head and looked toward the window seat. His Pet was there, his legs tucked beneath him, his upturned face bathed in the early morning sunlight, his eyes closed. His baggy sleep pants hung low on his hips and the top of his hip was clearly visible. Derek shuddered, at once enraptured and repulsed by the sight. It wasn't that sunlight harmed him it didn't, unlike the pathetic vampires that mimicked what he was, he just didn't like it. It was just too bright, too warm, too jolly and after a while it made his skin crawl. Nevertheless it did make his Pet look lovely. He much preferred the night of course, warm and sultry, or cold and sharp, lit by the moon and stars.

 

"I'm sorry about...........I didn't mean to disturb you in there." Stiles spoke hesitantly without opening his eyes.

 

"You didn't Pet, think nothing of it." Derek's voice came out thick and husky. The sight of his Pet bathed in light, the thin, low riding sleep pants and the tousled, dark hair had his need rising again. He found himself unable to stop a growl, his cock growing hard.

 

Stiles turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder with knitted brows. "You make the oddest sounds. Did your parents teach you to do it when you were small? My mom tried to teach me to play the piano, I even had lessons. Didn't work." He shrugged dismissively.

 

"Taught me?" Derek growled again, how did he explain to the boy that he'd always just been able to do it? "No, no-one taught me, I've just always done it."

 

"That's cool." Stiles nodded. "I'll be fit enough to leave here soon. "

"Why?" Derek felt unfamiliar panic slither up his spine, making his cock throb with the need to take,to claim his Pet now and drive all thought of ever leaving from his mind.

 

"I told you," Stiles's brow furrowed, "I think?" 

Derek gave an unhappy growl. "There are several more weeks to September, I thought you'd agreed to stay here until then? I have an extensive library if you wish to study and Cross has several computers with access to the Interweb."

 

"Internet," Stiles's lips curved into a smile. "Are you sure you don't mind? You've done such a lot for me already. I don't know what I'd have done..........."

 

"Not at all," he smiled. That gave him several weeks to win the boy over before he had to use force.

 

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve meeting you." Stiles held his hand out to him."Thank you."

 

Derek moved forward and took Stiles's hand and sat across from him. "Thank you for letting me rescue you and for making me feel macho and important." Humor colored his tone.

 

Stiles sat bathed in sunlight, his liquid brown eyes shining. "I have to admit I didn't feel very macho. It's odd, I don't remember anything except flashes of movement and the oddest growling sound."

 

"Only cowards attack those who cannot defend themselves." Derek reached up and touched his hair.

 

Stiles leaned into his touch. "Did the cops come? I don't remember anyone else being there but you, I remember you. Weird huh? It's as if I knew who would help me."

 

"I took care of it." Derek answered mysteriously sliding his hand along Stiles's cheek and into his hair.

 

"I should get it cut."

 

"Why? I like it longer."

 

"Long is sexier, but it's hard to look after and short is easier."

 

"And what about you, which do you prefer Pet?"

 

"Me?" Stiles shrugged. "I don't mind, long." His eyes twinkled, utterly charming. "And it's Stiles or Stilinski."

 

"Stiles, right I'll try and remember." He grinned, in time his Pet would get used to his name and status. "I can help you with your hair, brush it for you."

 

Stiles's eyes widened a little. "You'd do that?" He blushed a little, Derek found that blush addictive.

 

" I think your hair is beautiful." Derek pushed his fingers soothingly through the silky locks.

 

"Thank you." Stiles's eyes fluttered shut and he pushed into Derek's hand. For a moment he floated, relaxed, peaceful, happy and then he jerked and his eyes opened. "God you must think I'm awful letting you touch me like this. No self-control."

 

Derek's eyes shone with amusement. "Not at all, I think you have a great deal of self-control, am I not irresistible?" He smiled wondering if it were too soon to steal a kiss.

 

Stiles gave a half laugh. "I don't know if it's your touch, or your hypnotic eyes or the sexy noises you make....."

 

Derek feigned offence. "What? You mean it's not my devastating good looks and amazing hair?

 

"Your eyes are beautiful and your hair's pretty amazing." Stiles laughed.

 

Derek purred-growled and caught his fingers gently in the boy's hair and nudged his head forward. "Pet."

 

"Stiles." The boy corrected.

 

"Right, Stiles." He could smell the boy, not that he couldn't always pick up his scent, but this close he could really smell him. The delicious aroma of his skin, the perfume of his blood, the fragrance of his hair, the subtle odor of his musk.

 

Stiles murmured something close to Derek's lips. 

 

The tip of Stiles's pink tongue came out to wet his bottom lip and the essence of his saliva aroused the wolf further. Derek leaned in until Stiles's breath tickled his cheek. He very slowly and gently slid his tongue along Stiles's bottom lip tasting his subtle flavor.

 

"Oh," Stiles blushed, "that was nice."

 

"Then shall I do it again?" Derek mumbled against his lips. He licked again and growled at the taste of his Pet. Stiles's tongue peeked out between his lips and their tongues touched, just barely, enough to taste. Derek swallowed his growl but could not help pushing forward into a real kiss. Stiles's mouth opened to the kiss, his hands catching at Derek's shoulders, keeping their bodies apart. Derek allowed Stiles the illusion of that control, content to explore his Pet's mouth and learn his taste. It wasn't long before Stiles moaned softly and Derek smelt his arousal, pleasure and desire on the pale skin. He could not have held back his growl now, even if he tried, Stiles tasted good, right. Stiles was his and their bodies recognized it.

 

Stiles leaned back his lips puffy and swollen, his eyes hooded and black. "That's a sexy noise, Derek."

 

"You bring it out of me Pet."

 

"Stiles," his eyes twinkled. "

"Will it get me another kiss?" That got Derek an embarrassed laugh. "Ok, just one." His Pet was flirting with him, how delightful.

 

"Very well, Stiles." He scooted nearer to his Pet. Stiles was happy, relaxed eager for him, he could smell it, he could taste it. He explored Stiles's mouth again and sucked his tongue back into his own mouth. Stiles gasped at the taste and then returned the kiss, sure, bold and confident. Derek growled deeply, hands skimming over the skin of Stiles's arms, the very air around them electrified.

 

"Hmm," Stiles trembled and moved closer.

 

Derek slid his hands around his bare back and encouraged Stiles to move closer, a low growl rumbling in his chest continually. He hungered for his Pet, oh how he hungered.

 

"God," Stiles panted, "that's such a sexy sound." He moved closer his thigh sliding against Derek's.

 

"For you Stiles, for you." He kissed the boy again. He could smell Stiles's arousal, his need.

 

"I should let you sleep, you must be tired." Stiles ran his hands over the silk robe.

 

"I'm not at all tired." Derek licked again at Stiles's lips and rubbed his nose against his cheek, hands slipping along his naked spine. "You're a temptation." Stiles's hands continued to move over his silk robe and his pleasure doubled at the confident touches and his growl deepened. "Stiles," his voice was strained. A plea not to stop and yet a hint of warning that he couldn't hold back from taking what was his as a right much longer.

 

"Should I stop?" A knot in his throat.

 

"Only if you want to." Derek's voice cracked with need, "I want you very, very much." He took Stiles's hand and gently placed it on his cock.

 

"Oh," Stiles's eyes widened as his hot fingers closed around Derek's hot, hard shaft and he began to move up and down with sure strokes. "I, I'm not a slut or anything, I have no rubbers, I've never..........."

 

Derek shuddered, it felt so good Stiles's warm hand on him. His senses reeled and it was so hard to think. Rubbers? Oh condoms. He didn't need condoms, there was nothing he could give Stiles or vice versa and it wasn't as if Stiles was going to get pregnant.

 

"Condoms?"

 

"Yeah," Stiles flushed dark and hot. "I haven't taken it up the ass, but you've had other boys and stuff."

 

Derek growled lust slamming through him at the thought of taking his Pet's cherry. "There's no need Pet," he said huskily, "but if it makes you feel better I'll send Cross to get some this morning and lube, we'll need lube." Oh yes, they'd need lots of that if he had his way, and he would.

 

"Right, good, thanks. God you're so hard, so big." Stiles kept stroking."So hot."

 

"How could I not be with you so close." He growled again, hips moving with Stiles's motions.

 

Stiles looked into his eyes as they blazed and glowed. "You have captivating eyes."

 

"Thank you," finding breath to whisper the words.

 

"It's the truth." Stiles leaned in an licked at the corner of his mouth.

 

Derek moaned turning his face searching for a kiss. Stiles gave it to him, he opened his lips letting him plunder his mouth, plunging deep, hand working his shaft faster and faster. He growled hands roaming hotly, randomly over Stiles's heated skin abandoning all thoughts of seduction in favor of chasing after the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. Passion and lust flared, pulled through him by Stiles's soft hands, soft lips. He pushed his hand inside the loose sleep pants, growling appreciatively when Stiles's hard flesh jumped into his hand.

 

"Oh," Stiles whimpered and pushed closer, the kiss deepening. "God........" Derek pulled him onto his lap, grip tightening, pulling, tugging on his cock, pushing himself into Stiles's touches. 

 

"Please......." His Pet arched shuddering hard and panting.

 

He wrapped his free hand around Stiles's neck and tilted his head and devoured his Pet's mouth. Growls filled him and filled his Pet's mouth, hands and hips moving together.

 

Stiles whimpered as he came, spilling hotly over Derek's hand teaching him the scent of his Pet's need. He let himself go, letting his Pet's release push him over the edge. Pleasure pulsed from him. Stiles leaned forward. "Ohhh, oh God."

 

"No," he chuckled hoarsely. "Master or Derek."

 

Stiles's laugh tickled his throat, warm and happy. His growl became a purr and he raised his fingers and sniffed at his Pet's pleasure and then he extended his pink tongue and licked it from his fingers as Stiles watched with heated, black eyes. 

 

He had smelt and tasted his Pet. Scent and taste forever imprinted on his brain.

 

"So sexy." Stiles settled against him and Derek enfolded him in his arms, close, safe. He had him now, his Pet, his and it was only a matter of time before Stiles realized it too.


	2. Chapter 2

" William I'm ok honestly." Stiles pressed the telephone to his ear and paced in front of the living room window, watching the setting sun. "I've healed fine and Derek has been really kind."

 

"Are you sure you're all right? Tiffany and I can come and get you, we'd be there in a couple of hours." His brother's voice sounded strained, concerned.

 

I'm great, honestly," he said with quiet emphasis.

 

"I'd like to meet Mr Hale myself, he's been very good to you, taking you into his home, letting you stay there. I'd like to thank him. 

 

"Umm well maybe," he answered uncertainly.

 

"Stiles are you sure you're telling me everything?" He asked quietly.

 

"What? Of course." Stiles rolled his eyes."I told you he was a customer at the Coffee Shop we got talking and he became a friend and when those guys jumped me, he helped." He crossed his fingers as he lied, he didn't need to know that the _coffee shop_ was really a Gay bar and that he was one of the dancers suspended in cages over the dance floor.

 

"How old is he Stiles?" He asked bluntly.

 

"I don't know," he answered a little awkwardly, "twenty five, twenty six I guess. What does it matter?"

 

"It doesn't, but you said he was well off, had no need to work?" He probed.

 

"Yeah, he said he's old money, whatever that means." A shrug was audible in his voice.

 

"Oh, I guess it means his family has money," he paused a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to come here for the last few weeks? It seems such an imposition."

 

"Derek wants me to stay, I think he's kinda lonely. He has this great library and computers and Internet and everything," he answered eagerly.

 

"Well if you're sure." He sounded resigned. "Have you enough money for your plane ticket to Beacon Hills?"

 

"Yeah, I'm going to book the flight this week." He rubbed his temple, William was making it so difficult.

 

"Are you sure?" his voice worried, low. "You're going to make it to college on time?"

 

"Yeah,yeah...Stop worrying Will, I'll be there on time." He scratched his bare midriff and stretched as he listened to his brother fret and fuss he was such a mother hen since their parents died.

 

Derek walked into the living room wearing nothing but his robe and a smile, his hair mussed giving credence to his just having got up. Stiles smiled and went toward him, eyes shining. "Oh hey, sorry Will I have to go, Derek wants me," he cut him off hurriedly. "I love you Will, love to Tiff. Love you guys. Bye." He hung up the phone with a sigh. "Thank goodness, he can talk my ears off."

 

Derek came up to him and caught his hair at each side and ran it over the back of his fingers, pushing it behind his ears. "They're still there."he chuckled.

 

"That's good." Stiles tilted his face for a kiss.

 

Derek gave a sexy growl and took his mouth in a deep, devouring kiss. His fingers encapsulated his chin and cheeks and held his head still as he explored his mouth. Stiles moaned and arched, pushing close as their tongues met. 

 

God the man was raw sex. 

 

Derek wrapped his arms about him tightly, pulling the boy in against his hard body. The kiss deepened, intensified became _hungry_.

 

Passion flared, so hot, so big. Stiles pulled back, panting. "I, I can't think when you do that."

 

Derek's brow arched in amusement. "What is there to think about? I want you, you want me, simple." Derek's mouth slid along his jaw, down his neck, he tasted delicious, his blood pulsing, coursing beneath his lips. He nipped, scraped his fangs lightly over the boy's skin and then followed with a soothing lick of his flat, raspy tongue.

 

"I, I have to make plans." Stiles's mind fogged, thought processes became muddled. "Book my plane ticket, contact the college......" His head fell back with a moan. "Oh, oh what was I saying?"

 

"Something about not thinking," Derek's voice thick with a dark humor. His mouth, fangs and tongue worked their way back over the route they'd taken.

 

"Oh, okay." Stiles put his arms tightly around his neck. Electric, this man was electric, short circuiting his brain. The best way to spend the next month he could think of. He moaned deeply , Derek was going to devour him alive, all want and need, passion, lust and _hunger_. He held on tight, moaning into Derek's mouth, rubbing himself against all that cool muscle.

 

"Want you." Derek growled.

 

Stiles pulled his head back, eyes heavy, dark with desire. "You just had me.. What? This morning in the window seat."

 

Derek chuckled at the glorious inexperience of his Pet. "No Pet. That was just the preliminaries, just a little mutual pleasuring. This evening I want to bend you over my bed and _take_ you. " His voice little more than a hungry growl. 

 

Stiles shuddered at the sound, lust and want warring with fear. "Did you get the rubbers and the lube?" He asked with a deceptive calm.

 

"Yes, that is not personally, Cross did," he added with some amusement. "They're in my bedside drawer."

 

"It seems like I just left your bed, now you want me back?" Stiles could hardly believe that Derek had given him _his_ bed all this time.

 

"I do indeed." Derek's voice thick and unsteady. He slid his hands down Stiles's back and cupped his ass firmly and squeezed.

 

"Oh, Stiles moaned softly. "I hope you're not expecting too much," he said nervously, "I've messed around a bit but I'm not a stud or anything."

 

Derek dragged his lips over his neck as Stiles tilted his head back. "If I wanted a stud, I'd be out checking the local horse flesh. You'll do fine Pet." He nipped with sharp fangs at his neck, Stiles yipped and pressed close. Derek gave a deep growl and gave him another dizzying kiss before placing one arm under his shoulders and another under his knees and _sweeping_ him up and holding him against his body, his body cascading over his arm and shoulder. It made him feel strange, girly, helpless but at the same time it thrilled him and sent a ribbon of desire through him as he reveled in the man's strength. Derek carried him from the room to the stairs. Stiles hoped Cross didn't see them because that would just be..................... _embarrassing_.

 

"For you Stiles, I'm strong for you." He spoke in a deep husky tone stopping on each stair to pepper Stiles's face with hard kisses. By the time they reached the top of the stairs Stiles was light -headed, is body thrumming, shuddering with desire. Derek wasn't even breathing heavy, in fact he didn't seem to be breathing at all! "Wow, strong. You're strong." Stiles breathed.

 

Derek gave a pleased growl that rumbled through his chest and Stiles reached up and licked along his jaw."God I love that sound, so sexy!"

 

"Yeah?" Derek gave another growl, longer, lower, deeper that vibrated through his chest as he carried Stiles into his bedroom and lay him on the wide four poster. It was a sound that made Stiles hard, made him _want_ , made him a little bit afraid too, made him tremble. 

 

Stiles tremble made Derek growl again his mouth devouring his in a deep, hard, demanding kiss that made Stiles hot and stole away his breath. His skin burned, he arched his back, he ached to be touched, he moaned as Derek's growl filled his mouth and strong hands slid beneath the fabric of his T-shirt and pulled it up his torso. Derek broke the kiss, pulled it up his arms and off. He lay his arms stretched above his head as Derek's hands slid across his burning skin. He shifted, moved not sure if he was trying to get nearer or away from that blazing touch. "I spend a lot of time around here half naked." Stiles panted.

 

A look of mock horror crossed Derek's face. "My goodness, that will never do!" He grasped the draw string of Stiles sweats and pulled, skimming them over his hips and off. "There, problem solved, not half naked any more." Derek's burning gaze held him still a moment and then he turned to his side, embarrassed, trying to hide himself.

 

Derek pounced. He dragged his mouth slick and hot along his flank and began to play feather light, fingertip touches across his bruises, he traced the outline and Stiles felt shock after tiny electric shock nip his skin. "Oh, sensitive. It's never.......Oh, " he writhed as Derek's touch became firmer. "Oh, " he gasped, "it must be the nerves or something, it's never felt like this before." Derek lathed at it with his broad tongue and nipped with his fangs. Stiles arched and cried out, every shock now seemed to go directly to his cock. He was harder than he'd ever been, he throbbed, his balls ached, his knees buckled, his eyes rolled back. Derek drew his nails over the marks and Stiles arched, his body a taut bow as he cried out. "Stop! Stop!" You'll make me come!"

 

Derek didn't stop. He growled, the sound seeming to slide along Stiles nerves "And that's a bad thing?" His voice was low, husky, amused. "Come for me Pet, and then I'll have you."

 

Stiles stretched out his arms, fingers clutching the bedding beneath him bunching it in his hands, he writhed, his body rippled.

 

"So beautiful Pet, writhing for me." Derek whispered in a silky growl. "Come!"

 

"Oh, oh....." His stomach undulated, his hips jerked, he was powerless to deny Derek's command. As Derek slid his teeth over his throat, he came, shooting his load hard, pulse after aching pulse.

 

Derek rolled him onto his back and licked his prick, cleaning him. He whimpered as little aftershocks slid through his body making his skin jump. Derek licked him long beyond cleaning him, lapping at his flaccid cock, belly and slack balls. Learning him, tasting him, breathing in the fragrance of his release. Stiles shivered lost in the sensations of Derek's tongue. His fingers caught in the black hair and Derek growled spreading his legs and moving lower, tongue sliding behind his balls with a fevered, purposeful stroke. "Oh!" Stiles jerked up, no-one had ever done that before."Oh that's...."

 

Derek looked at him with hot eyes that burned into his soul. "Just the start Pet, lie back and let me taste you." Without waiting, Derek pushed him flat and raised his hips. His tongue slid along his crack and lapped at his hole. The sensation ripped into him, he arched, back bowed up from the bed, his fingers twisted tightly into the silk sheet. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. There was nothing but wave after wave of sensation overloading his brain. His thighs fell open.

 

"You taste good My Pet." Derek growled, his tongue pressing in, just a little.

 

"Oh, fuck!" He sobbed, shifting, limbs sliding sensuously against the silk sheet on the bed.

 

Then Derek pushed his tongue right in. He was instantly hard, babbling, talking nonsense. Fuck! He had never felt anything like this, not messing around with Danny or Issac. Fuck! he never knew, never knew it could be this way, so good. Please! God, oh God! 

 

Derek's long tongue reached inside him, snaking, squirming, burrowing into him, slicking his walls and loosening his muscles. Over and over Derek plunged his tongue inside him, fucking him mercilessly and then he was gone, pawing frantically through the bedside drawer, growling and tossing a tube of lube onto the bed and discovering a condom. He tore it open with shaking hands and rolled it onto his shaft. "Pull your knees up and hold them there." He growled.

 

Panting, flushed with need, lust, afraid and thrilled, Stiles did as he was told.

 

Derek kneeled between his trembling legs. "Beautiful Pet," he growled. Stiles could feel Derek's hard cock against his entrance.

 

"Oh God you're big!" His belly rippled in anticipation.

 

"Relax, don't fight me." Derek mumbled as he leaned forward and licked his lips. "Big, strong and yours." His mouth was taken and held as Derek's prick pushed against him, invaded and began to spread him. It hurt, God it hurt, it burned as the circle of muscle fought to keep the invader out and stretch to take him in, taut, tight around Derek's girth. It burned deep, hot, undeniable.

 

Derek swallowed Stiles cries of pain and stilled his struggles with a powerful grip. Frightened, pain filled eyes met his in a mixture of desire and panic. Derek growled into his mouth, scenting blood as Stiles was split open. Claws slid over his creamy skin, making Stiles jerk, arch onto his hard prick. Blood slicked the way and he pressed forward, relentless. The tenor of his growl changed, became deeper, hungrier as he slid all the way in until his knot was sheathed completely inside his Pet. He clawed at the bruises and Stiles moved, pushing onto that steel column of flesh that impaled him.

 

He could do little but pant, he could hardly move, couldn't think, possessed completely by Derek's tongue and cock.

 

Derek began to move, fucking him slowly with long, powerful strokes that relentless piston moving inside him. He raised his shoulders, began meeting his thrusts as lust overcame pain, began moving, sliding on the sheets. Derek's growls grew stronger, his thrusts grew stronger, faster, he fought to hold back his need, his _hunger _this first time. Stiles reached down with one hand, grasped his cock and began to tug at himself, crying out into Derek's mouth. The growls morphed into something nearer a roar as Derek fucked him harder, faster.__

__

__Fuck yes!_ _

__

__Stiles tore his mouth away and screamed, jerking hard dancing on Derek's prick, coming, splashing hotly over his belly. Derek threw back his head and roared, balls throbbing, squeezing, cock pulsing inside his Pet._ _

__

__Shudders rocked Stiles body, muscles rippled, he whooped in great gulps of air as he tried not to black out. Fuck! Sex had _never_ been like this._ _

__

__Oh wow, Just ................ fuck!_ _

__

__Derek stilled, his knot too big and hard to pull out, damming Stiles like a cork in a bottle as his seed and prostatic fluid pulsed into his Pet. He distracted Stiles with hot, lush, kisses his tongue plunging into his mouth caressing the sides and roof. Nips to his throat, neck and following his clavicle, he wrung moans and groans from Stiles raw throat as he tossed his head. Derek had been careful not to let the wolf out fully so his knot went down in five or six minutes to where he could withdraw, still half hard. He pulled out, got rid of the wretched condom and arched over Stiles licking him clean, cock, balls, belly before he flopped back beside him. He was pleased, the boy had been split open without too much damage. A little tearing and blood was neither here nor there and served to show his Pet who was boss. He decided not to let his Pet suffer discomfort and nicked his thumb on a fang and before Stiles was too aware, pushed it into his mouth."Suck!" He urged._ _

__

__Stiles sucked, pulling a small amount of the werewolf's blood into his mouth. It didn't taste like blood, it tasted like mellow, old, rich wine. Stiles swallowed, he could soon get addicted to the taste. Derek gave a long, low growl at the sensation of his Pet tugging his blood from him.The amount he actually took was very small and he allowed Stiles to suckle his thumb long after the blood had ceased to flow. The time of danger had past, he had tasted his Pet, blood knew blood and his blood and touch would minimize pain immediately and help heal human tissues in a couple of hours. Which was just as well, he intended to take is Pet again in a few hours and frequently after that until his need was satisfied. He nuzzled along his sleepy Pet's jaw line. "That was lovely Pet."_ _

__

__Stiles smiled at him drowsily. " 'Mmmm yeah...... Fantastic." He tilted his head for a kiss, Derek obliged. "Sleepy now."_ _

__

__Derek put his arm around him, cuddled into the warm body. He growled softly curling around his Pet's hip. He cuddled, for the moment content with the world._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Derek awoke hungry, starving. For three days he had feasted on his sweet Pet's body fucking him continuously, barely letting him leave the bed except to pee and shower. Cross brought him food on a tray and he stole morsels to allay his Pet's fears that he was starving himself. Now he was ravenous, he needed to feed.

He was loathe to leave, but his hunger was becoming dangerous for his Pet and he couldn't ignore his need any longer. He extracted himself from Stiles's hold and swung gracefully out of bed and to his feet. Stiles snuffled and complained, moved restlessly and reached for him. He reached back, hand sliding over the marks he'd made on his Pet soothing, petting, then his stomach gave a loud rumble. Stiles's eyes flickered open, hazy, disorientated with sleep. "Are you all right Derek?" His voice thick and rough.

Derek leaned over the bed. " 'M fine Pet, just hungry I need to go and scare up a bite to eat." He took his hand and nipped at Stiles's fingers. He giggled softly, his eyelids drooping. "Kay, there's meat feast pizza in the fridge."

Derek gave a good humored grimace, he ate some food for the texture and flavor but it did nothing to satisfy his hunger for raw flesh. He could imagine little worse than cold pizza. "Thank you Pet, go back to sleep." He kissed Stiles's fingers and replaced his hand on the bed, his Pet already asleep, snoring softly. 

He watched for a moment, enjoying the sight of his Pet's face relaxed in sleep, creamy limbs moving against the white silk, dark hair against the white pillow. He looked so young, so innocent, so trusting. The boy needed his sleep, he would be hungry again for his Pet once he'd fed.

Several hours later and just before dawn, he returned and barely glanced at Stiles laid asleep much as he'd left him. He needed to get rid of his clothes and wash away the blood and stench of the hunt. Soon the day would come when he wouldn't hide from his Pet what he was, but not yet. Instinct told him that it was too early.

He was clean, his clothes disposed of. He stood under the hot spray and let the water cascade over him and run down his glistening body in rivulets. A movement beyond the frosted glass of the shower, Stiles was there making use of the facilities. A muttered and sleep thickened "mornin' Derek" sound ending in a yawn. He growled, his need, his _hunger_ for his Pet's body pushing to the fore. He managed to hold back until Stiles finished and then he slammed the shower door back and reached for him, pulling him into the stall and pushing him back against the cold tiles. Stiles let out a startled squeak, the tiles cold, hard against his back as Derek plastered his body against him, slick, warm with water. Derek rubbed against him and growled letting his Pet feel his hard need. "Someone's sure awake this morning."

"I am," Derek agreed devouring his mouth in a hot kiss, desperate to fuck his Pet now that he'd fed. Stiles cuddled into his arms, still half asleep, lax floppy. His lips parted easily allowing the werewolf to take what he wanted, moaning into the kiss. 

Derek growled and nicked his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, tasting his Pet. He rubbed his hard shaft against Stiles's belly, slick, hot, pre-cum dripping from the slit and mingling with the water. His hands slid down his back cupping Stiles's ass, growling continuously. 

Stiles groaned and caught his fingers in Derek's hair. "Shit Derek, take it easy, not going anywhere."

"Need you." Derek growled out and lifted him, Stiles's legs going around his waist. "Hungry." His Pet's weight comfortable in his hands. "Starving for you Pet, absolutely ravenous." 

Derek spread his cheeks with his fingers, his cock nudged insistently against his entrance. Stiles caught his head between his hands. "Slow down Derek," his voice urgent, edged with panic. "We need a condom, lube. You won't fit." He pressed his lips to Derek's neck and dragged them up to just behind his ear.

Instinct warred within. On the one hand his urgent need for the boy and on the other a desire not to harm him too much. Snarling, annoyed, he dropped Stiles back onto his feet. With a growl he grasped his arm in the steel cuff of his fingers, reached and turned off the water. He dragged him from the shower, both dripping and towed him into the bedroom. Stiles shivered, partly with cold, partly with a new feeling of anticipation mingled with apprehension. Stiles's brow knitted. "Derek, are you ok?" The werewolf's behavior was beginning to unnerve him.

"Need," Derek groaned out and pushed him toward the bed and took the lube from he drawer and tossed it to him, "now." He found a condom and opened it with shaking hands, his body shuddered with need as he rolled the latex along his hard shaft.

He looked across to where his Pet's slick fingers disappeared into his body, head tilted back and lips parted as the glossy digits delved between the round pillows of his ass. His pupils dilated until his eyes looked black with a rim of red. He growled and climbed onto the bed. He mouthed and bit at the bruises his Pet bore, _his_ bruises, until Stiles moaned and his hole clenched around his fingers. Derek licked and nibbled at his fingers as they left his body, tasting his Pet above the oil of the lube. He pointed his tongue and forced it in beside Stiles's fingers, stretching his hole further and making his boy cry out. He pulled his fingers away with his teeth, licking them clean before he surged up and plunged into his Pet to the knot, with one powerful thrust. He didn't want to tie this time just plunge into his Pet's heat in a ferocious, mindless need to find his release.

His Pet's body arched for him, struggled to accept his girth and length as Stiles gave low cries of pain mingled with want. Derek gave a growl dripping with need. Stiles's head bobbed, his own hunger rising as he rode Derek's cock. He bit at Stiles's skin, down his neck, across this collarbone, his shoulders, his chest. Small bites, nips taken here and there as he thrust, plunging over and over again into Stiles's tight heat.

Stiles's body slipped, slid against the silk sheets with the power of Derek's thrusts, pushed away and pulled back onto a hard, relentless column of hot flesh. He babbled nonsense, he begged him to stop, he pleaded with him to continue, he tossed his head and gripped the sheet, anything to keep him grounded. Harder and harder, faster and faster Derek thrust, his need overwhelming everything else. The scent of his Pet's release, jerking body and clenching muscles made him growl louder until it became a roar and he came hard, still thrusting into his Pet's jerking body.

When the red haze of his lust cleared Derek looked down at the exhausted boy. His face, neck and chest flushed red. Small bites peppering his neck, shoulders, chest and down onto his belly, bruises blossoming on his hips. He pulled free of his Pet's body and disposed of the hated condom growling slightly and longing for the day he took his Pet with no barriers between them. He arched over him rubbing soothing circles on his Pet's belly with his hand, his seed slick against his fingers as Stiles shivered at his touch.

He moaned. 

He bent his head and began to lick Stiles clean, his prick and balls and then his belly and lastly he lapped at the bites, his saliva soothing, healing. By the time Stiles got up the bites would be gone. He left the bruises. He enjoyed seeing evidence of his passion, his _marks_ on his Pet. He pressed his thumb against one and Stiles groaned. He lent back and pulled Stiles onto his chest. His Pet curled into his arms, pressed against his hot body relaxing into his hold. "Wow.....Just wow." Stiles's voice thick, unsteady.

"Yes Pet. " Derek pressed his lips to the top of his head. "Sleep now."

Stiles cuddled close, snagging the bedclothes and pulling them around his shoulders. "Tired," he muttered drowsily, his dark lashes falling onto his pale cheeks. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and growled softly. He threw an arm and leg over his Pet. HIS.

Even if Stiles didn't quite realize it yet.

~~~*~~~

A month, a whole month since he had been attacked and Derek had brought him to the estate. He had rarely left the huge, old house Derek didn't like it and he didn't have to. Cross got him anything he needed from foods he liked to his favorite shampoo and soap. There was a huge television, cable, Blue Ray and DVD discs, a patio to sunbathe on and a large pool to indulge his love of swimming.

Then there was Derek.

And sex....................... Lots and lots of hot, incredible sex. He never knew sex could be like this, he never imagined feeling in Derek's arms what he felt. Wild.......Passionate.... Frequent sex............... Just fuck!

Wow.

But, it was the beginning of August and if he was going to make it to college on time as he frequently promised William, he had to think about making plans to leave.

But he didn't want to think about leaving, he didn't _want_ to leave, but he'd made promises and commitments and Stiles was good at keeping promises.

He pushed his plate of pizza crumbs away and looked up at Derek sipping a glass of wine. "Do you think you'll come and visit me?"

"Visit you? " Derek's brow furrowed, " Are you going somewhere?"

"College, Beacon Hills... my scholarship." Stiles rolled his eyes, he hated when Derek did this made out like he'd forgotten.

Derek put down his glass, broad fingers still wrapped around the stem. "You're going then?" His dark eyebrow arched his voice coldly calm.

"I _have_ to. I promised and stuff besides I can't bum off you forever."

"Nonsense, my home is yours, it pleases me to care for you."

"I have to be a man, make my own way in the world, get a job, support myself." Stiles reeled off miserably."It's expected."

"Not by me." Derek sipped his wine, trying to keep his temper.

"I want to be a software designer and to do that I _have_ to go to college." His index finger traced a lazy pattern on the table cloth. "I promised William I wouldn't do this, come here, get involved and not want to go."

Derek looked increasingly unhappy. "You can leave, let me go so easily then?" His voice hardened along with his eyes.

"Wha..........?" Stiles's dark lashes flew up. In an instant he was on his feet and pushing onto Derek's lap, his arms entwined around his neck. " I don't want to leave you, you're special to me."

"Couldn't you.............I don't know, go to college nearer? Derek suggested tightly. "I keep hearing about remote learning, using the computer. I could soon get you one of your own for studying, even one that plays those games so you'd have more to do, to relax." He pressed his lips to Stiles's neck with a soft rumble.

"Yeah," Stiles moaned softly and tilted his head back. "But you have to enroll first, complete part of the course before they'll let you do the remote stuff. Then there's my scholarship that's specific to the college y'know?" Derek nipped at his neck. "Oh," his breath caught, "I wish I was already qualified, had the stupid degree and could just get a job, stay here."

Derek growled. "I told you, you don't need a job. Stay here. My home is yours, as I am."

Stiles petted the werewolf's black hair. "I can't keep bumming off you."

"Why not?" Derek scoffed. "It's not as if I can't afford it."

"It's not fair to you." He hated this, hated that it was so hard.

"No, what's not fair is you leaving. I don't want you to leave, you don't want to go." Derek pulled him closer. " I want you to stay Stiles."

"I made promises and stuff," Stiles whined unhappily, tears welling in his eyes. "I swore I wouldn't let this happen, come down here and fall in love....."

"But that promise is already broken Pet and going or staying won't change that." Derek's voice smooth, insistent.

He leaned into the werewolf's hands on his back. "You knew already how I felt about you, us?" His dark eyes showed disbelief.

Derek's lips twitched."It was inevitable Pet from the moment we saw each other. Preordained, fated, there was no other choice. You were made for me." His voice low, silky but with an ominous note.

"But William..............."

Derek's eyebrow arched gracefully. "If he loves you as he seems to, he'll want you to be happy. Is that not correct?" His voice held a quiet challenge.

He blinked hard looking into the mesmerizing, dark brown of the werewolf's eyes. "I, I guess so......."

"Besides, if you didn't love me, you wouldn't be letting me talk you out of going............... " He gave a toothy smile, and nibbled Stiles's neck.

"I,I oh, I can't think when you do that."

"Stay." He growled, hands hard on Stiles's hips pulling him tight into his body.

"Oh," he couldn't stay, he shouldn't stay but God help him he wanted to.

Derek sensed him weakening and clever fingers worked inside the boy's jeans. Stiles's prick leapt into his hand and he swept his thumb over the head as it swelled and hardened.

"Ughh!"

"Stay," he growled insistently. Stroking Stiles's pick and sweeping his thumb across the dripping head on every up stroke.

"That's not playing fair." Stiles arched, pushing his hips into Derek's touch. Suppose Cross comes in?......Oh, more please."

Derek growled and continued to stroke, his lips working over his Pet's collarbone. 

"You're seducing me." His fingers tangled in Derek's hair and his hips rocked.

Derek didn't reply, just kept pulling on his cock, free hand sliding back cupping and kneading his ass. He pushed into the kiss. Derek's mouth devouring him, floundering, drowning in the wildness of his lover.

Derek swallowed his cries as his Pet came, spilling over his hand, pulsing over and over. He pulled his hand free and licked away Stiles's spunk from his fingers with smoldering eyes.

"God," Stiles panted, "have you any idea how sexy that is?"

"My turn." With one swift, graceful movement Derek was on his feet. Before Stiles had time to protest he was upended over Derek's shoulder, his slick cock trapped under him wetting Derek's shirt. Derek held his legs just below his thighs and carried him to the stairs.

"Derek!" Stiles thumped his back. "What if Cross sees?"

The werewolf delivered one crack to his Pet's ass with the flat of his hand. "Stop struggling," he ordered, "he's seen worse, much worse."

 

Derek pushed him back onto the bed, slim fingers working his clothes off as Stiles rubbed his face against his stubbled cheek. Derek growled his skin vibrating.

"So," Derek sat back and worked the buttons on his own shirt and pulled it over his head. "no more talk of school, of leaving?" 

"I have to call William, the school. With any luck he'll just yell a lot over the phone and not actually come here." He watched with longing in his eyes as Derek kicked off his boots and skimmed out of his pants. His long, thick, hard cock jutted out from a nest of dark curls.

"Don't give him the address." Derek told him.

"Derek! It's William, my brother. 'Sides I doubt that'd stop him, he'd come anyway and ask around 'til he found us."

"Yes," Derek crawled onto the bed, "and aren't in laws notoriously evil? I don't want him to come and scare me Pet." His fingers slid over Stiles's hip, it tingled.

"You have a good point there." Stiles arched.

"I have many good points," his eyes grew openly amused as he grinned revealing the points of his fangs.

"Good job I like them then." Stiles giggled.

"Oh, it _is_ Pet, very good."

Heat flared and amber eyes met brown and a growl started. Stiles's world started to spin, he felt light-headed, dizzy and his skin tingled and burned. Derek's mouth devoured his in a hard,toothy kiss. He pushed back his own want and need spiking. He heard Derek's voice a distant rumble.

"Let me take you, no barrier between us just me and you."

He nodded not giving himself time to worry, to say no. If he and Derek were going to share a future, he had to learn to trust him, trust _in_ him.

The timber of Derek's growl changed to something just below a triumphant roar.

Derek's hot mouth slid over his skin, dragged down his neck and over his collarbone, nipping, licking down his chest, _biting_ at his nipples. Sucking. Kissing. Growling against his skin. Teeth scraping over his breast bone.

Stiles arching bow tight, whimpering, pushing up into that dangerous heat. Gasping. Crying out.

Derek continued down, biting at his belly, tongue stabbing at his belly button. Licking, biting, sucking at his hip. Stiles's fingers twisted into the sheet. Pulling tugging, writhing, breathless. The room spinning around him.

Derek's furnace- like mouth swallowing his cock, licking, sucking. Derek's throat sheathed around him vibrating with a rumbling growl. Fangs, sliding along it's length, just hard enough to be felt.

He pushed up, muscles tightening, hole winking in anticipation. 

Derek worried at his cock, nipping the skin. He grasped his legs and raised him. 

His head spun.

He drove in licking his balls,taking them into his mouth and then licking the skin beyond, teasing his hole. And then he wasn't teasing, his tongue, pointed, hard, stabbing at him, shallow, quick, then deeper, harder.

He cried out over and over, not caring if Cross heard, if the whole world heard. Derek snarled at the sound of his cries and stabbed harder at him. His heart seemed to stutter and his whole world became that probing tongue. He was coming, body jerking and crying out.

He was flipped onto his belly.

The werewolf was about to _claim_ him, it would not be gentle and to survive it he had to acknowledge he was Derek's.

The world grayed for a moment as Derek pulled him over the bottom edge of the bed and began to bite down his Spine. Claws raked lightly over his skin raising blood spattered welts, which were lathed by an eager tongue. Derek let the wolf slip enough that the bones of his face shifted and his eyes blazed red.

He felt Derek's cock hard, insistent at his hole and he stretched out his body and arms, hands grasping the bedding for purchase and tilted his hips up.

He screamed as Derek slammed into him, his silk covered cock as hard as steel seemed to push in forever. He stretched and tore as the knot plunged into him, his belly rippled. He widened his legs, cantered his hips further, panted through the pain as his body sheathed Derek's naked steel with his hot velvet. The powerful fingers of one hand pressed into his hip, raising bruises, the fingers of the other hand twisted in his hair and Derek began to move, really move.

Stiles sobbed with want and need, he pressed back into the werewolf's thrusts and was rewarded by a continuous low sonorous growl. He was lost in a blistering tsunami of sensation that overwhelmed him, tightened his body and shattered his mind.  
The bed shook with the force of Derek's thrusts, he pushed forward pulling his Pet onto his cock, drew back and slammed back in. He raised one foot onto the bed to put more power behind his thrusts and alter the angle, plunging deep. He was lost in the Claiming and could do no more than growl and snarl his erotic pleasure.  
His hard cock slid against Stiles's gland, over and over. "Oh,oh God!" His cock trying to fill, get hard again.  
"No," the werewolf managed to growl, "not God, Derek!" And when he continued to fuck it was unbelievably hot and good.  
His body shuddered as Derek rode him. He was going to _melt_ , he was fucking going to _die_ and he didn't care.  
Derek's hand tightened around his cock and he tugged in time with his thrusts, harder, faster. He was flying, he was soaring, his come splashing over Derek's hand. "Yours! Yours!" He screamed, arching, thighs trembling, blood ignited, blazing in his veins.  
"Mine! Derek roared shoving into him hard, the scent of blood and cum, cock pulsing, flanks rippling, coming hard enough to see stars.  
The last thing Stiles felt was Derek's scalding come spurting deep inside, claiming him as his forever.  
Derek slid his hand gently down his unconscious Pet's back as the wolf retreated back into place. Regretfully after almost fifteen minutes his knot reduced enough and he slid from his Pet's sweet body. He licked his hand free of spunk. Stiles whimpered and he lifted him gently and arranged him in the bed and slid in with him and gathered him into his arms. There would be time enough to feed him a little blood and leech away his pain.  
Well that had been a close call. The boy had accepted him as his Master and the wolf had accepted him as his Pet. He was pleased, it would have been a shame to have to eat the boy. He was more taken with this one than he had been in centuries. His Pet curled in his arms, shaking, moaning. He nicked his thumb on a fang and pressed it into Stiles's mouth and he fell to suckling, tugging, lapping at his blood, it felt good and he purred-growled, and held him, leeching away his pain. The boy would be healed by the time he awoke.  
Now all he had to worry about was the brother.


	4. Chapter 4

He curled around his Pet, Stiles snuffled making I'm awake, getting up noises. He nuzzled, drawing his lips along his jaw and kissing down his neck, sucking on a bite that hadn't quite healed. Stiles hissed in response, stretched his long limbs and opened bleary, liquid brown eyes. "Morning." Derek smiled at him and was rewarded with a warm smile back.

Derek had been awake most of the night, watching his treasure sleep and thinking about what to do about the brother. It was an added, unwelcome complication. He could just eat him of course, he had the right and a Pet without relatives, without friends was possibly the best kind. There again, his Pet seemed genuinely attached to him and would be upset by his death, perhaps enough to reject him. He would be forced to eat him as well, which seemed penalizing himself and self-defeating. "Do you _have_ to tell him you're not in college?" He asked.

"Huh" Was there some conversation he'd missed? Stiles brow knitted as he blinked slowly.

"Your brother, do you have to tell him you're not in college?" Derek enunciated each word clearly, his Pet obviously not good at early mornings.

"Hmm?" Brown eyes focused on him. "What else would I tell him? Eventually he's going to want to see me."

"Sure, right, but is there any need to tell him right away?" His voice silky, persuasive. It would be better if the subject of visitors were avoided as long as possible. Once he knew his true nature Stiles would realize how _inconvenient_ it was. How dangerous to have strangers poking into his things. Especially if he got hungry, his brother would not enjoy the measure of safety blood connection gave Stiles. 

"Well, no.. " He answered tentatively. "But he's my brother and it's bad enough after all he's done for me, that I'm not starting college as I promised, lying would just be rubbing salt into the wound. He loves me Derek, like you said he'll want me to be happy. William will be mad for a while but he'll forgive me, especially if I find a college in the City and start in the Spring. I'll be able to stay here and satisfy him."

The Spring. He still didn't like it but it gave him more time and he could live with it, better still so could his Pet. "Very well," he agreed reluctantly," look for a college in the City with a suitable course and I'll instruct Cross to look into remote learning. In the meantime tell him to blame me Pet, tell him I can't live without you and I refuse to let you go."

"Oh yeah, like that'd work." His Pet rolled his eyes. "That'd be sure to bring him running and what would I say? I don't even know your Birthday, or anything about you. I mean have you any relatives? How old are you? How come I have never met any of your friends? You have friends....Right? All I know is you helped me, you're pretty cool at growling, you're rich and very sexy," a trace of humor in his voice.

Derek thought. How did he explain he was born three or was it four millennia ago? Anyway he had given up something so mundane as a Birthday. He had no parents, no relatives, no blood connections except him living and a tenuous link to others of his kind. He was born a werewolf of full werewolf parents and he viewed those turned by the bite with a distaste and disdain. He'd forgotten how old he was exactly and no, he had no friends unless you counted Cross and he wasn't exactly a friend, he was an awesome mage and werewolf emissary and advisor. He was adept at making bodies _disappear_ and covering his _indiscretions_. He DID make an effort not to eat humans. Often went after other werewolves or vampires who were his favorite prey.Most were arrogant blowhards and very tasty. Occasionally he slipped and feasted on the odd human,he tried to make sure they wouldn't be easily missed, but mostly he hunted deer in the forest around the mansion. As for Cross, he'd just never eaten him because he was useful. He picked the first date that came into his head. "My Birthday is May 1st, I'm a _great_ deal older than I look and sexual favors are my favorite gifts. " He hooded his eyes. "I have no living relatives. I tend to be reclusive and apart from yourself and Cross do not seek the company of others, so no, no friends."

His Pet's brow furrowed. "That's rather sad," his eyes filled with gentleness, "but you have me now and William and his live in girlfriend Tiffany and I have an uncle on my mom's side and two cousins in Miami.. We can be your family."

Derek struggled not to snarl and keep the disgust from his face. "They won't _all_ want to come and visit you, will they?" A possessive desperation in his voice.

"I doubt it," his Pet replied, "just Will and Tiffany."

He relaxed a little."How about we test the sexy thing now?" He purred seductively.

Stiles ignored him. "Cool, my Birthday is December 21st, which sucks cos it's so near Christmas, I'll be nineteen. What do you like to eat? Will says I'm a trash can, I'll eat anything."

"I've noticed." Derek nipped at his shoulder.

"I like dogs and cats some, do you?"

"Not really, they're stringy and their blood is thin and sour." He answered without thinking.

His Pet blinked. "Okaaay, weird answer."

"Joking Pet." A dark trace of humor in his voice.

"Well don't use that joke in front of anyone from PETA," he warned smiling.

"About being sexy?" Derek's hand skimmed over his hip.

Stiles tipped his head for a kiss, body moving under his hand. "God you're insatiable."

"Yes. You think that's a bad thing?" His tongue invaded his Pet's mouth and rolled him under him.

His pet nuzzled, hands skimming the werewolf's skin. His shoulders, strong back, his hip, the curve of his ass and down to fondle and roll his balls. He pulled his mouth away, Derek growled. "Guess not." Derek devoured his mouth again, he arched, groaning.

~~~*~~~

Despite Derek keeping him up all hours and exhausting him with sex, Stiles still found it hard to sleep during the day. It was especially difficult now that the Summer was coming to a close, they were in the last weeks before the cooler days, longer nights of Fall and Winter. He took to lounging by the pool and making the most of the last weeks of sun as he was doing now. He had a pad and pencil and was making a list of things he needed for Winter. Derek had told him to ask for anything, but it felt strange and he wasn't comfortable with the whole _kept_ thing, no matter how often Derek reassured him.

He hadn't planned on spending the Winter here and he needed thicker shirts, perhaps two or three sweaters and woollen socks. He bet the house was draughty, cold in Winter, old houses were and there were no radiators only huge fireplaces. He needed more of his shampoo and liquid soap, a new toothbrush. Despite Derek's objection he thought about having his hair cut, he was nearly nineteen and should look more business-like. He had some savings in his bank account. Money put aside for his air fare, which he wouldn't need now and money he'd saved working. It wasn't much, but it was something. He could buy what he needed and keep the rest. Also he needed to check his post office box, he'd been putting it off since William was the only one to write to him there. He expected at least one, long, angry letter since he'd told him he wasn't going to Beacon Hills. He'd spent most of the time on the phone yelling, and pulling the guilt card.

But he needed to get to the City, perhaps he could go with Cross when he next went?

A movement by the lounger attracted his attention, Cross , stiff correct with a silver tray and tall cool glass. "Freshly squeezed orange Master Stiles? I took the liberty of adding a little ice."

"Umm, thanks Cross." His fingers slid around the cool glass. "Are you going to the City soon?" He hissed as the cool juice made his teeth ache but it felt good, a cool flow down his throat and the tang of fresh orange.

"I planned on going later today, I have a number of errands to complete. Is there something you require Master Stiles? He asked efficiently.

"Would it be too much trouble if I came with you?" Asked between sips of juice.

"Trouble?" Cross brows knitted a little. "No trouble at all Master Stiles I would welcome your company, but I can get anything you require."

"I have some errands of my own that have to be done in person," he explained.

Cross' frown deepened. "I see the difficulty Master Stiles, but I could not possibly consider taking you without Mr Hale's express permission."

He gave an uneasy smile. "Surely he won't object? I'll only be gone, two three hours at most?" Cross tilted his head in a nod. "And anyway he sleeps most of the day, he won't even know I'm gone." He shrugged matter-of-factly.

"He'll know." Cross assured him. "Just as he knows exactly where you are now." His voice was cool and mysterious. "Do not underestimate his possessive nature Master Stiles, he won't like it if he wakes and you are not here."

"It's only a couple of hours." Stiles gestured, it seemed reasonable to him. "Anyway, I'll ask him."

Cross inclined his head. "That would be advisable and I hope he agrees," _for your sake_ , "but I advise you not to be surprised if he does not."

~~~*~~~

Stiles hovered at the foot of the huge four poster. The bedroom was dim, the sunlight filtering through the closed drapes. Derek lay in the center of the bed, the bedding pushed down to his hips exposing his muscled chest and abdomen. Stiles stood and admired him, the man was solid muscle, his hands clasped under his dark haired head. His chest rose and fell shallowly, without a sound. His handsome features relaxed in sleep, darker lashes lay against his cheeks and his hair was mussed in curls. He looked ironically angelic. He didn't dare go any nearer, it was very likely if he awoke Derek would pull him into the bed and truth be told, he wouldn't have the strength or will to resist. He'd probably be kept there several hours and the whole point was that he had things to do, already he was finding difficulty in remaining focused.

Derek knew his Pet was there, looking at him. He had no problem with that. _Look all you want Pet, feast on me, come nearer and let me feast on your body._ It aroused him, there again most things did. He kept his eyes shut, kept his breathing even, scented his Pet. The boy was mildly aroused, nervous, hesitant, wanting something other than his body, which was intriguing and slightly annoying. He waited while his Pet's hesitancy grew and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He spoke without opening his eyes. "Was there something you wanted Pet? You only have to ask." His voice silky, low, smooth.

It came as no surprise that Derek seemed to know he was there. He laid his hand against the solid wood of one of the upright posts. It was stupid to be so nervous, it wasn't as if Derek would hurt him, right? " Cross is going to the City, I wondered if it was ok to go with him?" His voice sounded like an annoying buzz in his ear.

Derek's eyes opened and slowly he pushed himself up on the pillows, his face expressionless, his hands folded in front of him. "Now why on earth would you want to do a thing like that, Pet?" His voice controlled, his gaze steady.

"I need to do some things."

"How very mysterious." His voice oddly gentle. "I am sure whatever _errands_ you have to run Cross will be happy to complete for you."

"I have to do these myself." Stiles answered, proud to keep the tremor from his voice.

"And what is it you _have_ to do that Cross cannot do for you....Hmm?" His voice coldly insistent.

"I have a post office box I need to check."

"Cross can do that for you," Derek answered quickly, "what else?"

Stiles frowned a little, did Derek want to know everything he did? Did he even have the right to ask? Well yes, he supposed he did. He was living in his house, Derek was supporting him and he was his lover. "I have some savings in a bank account, I wanted to take the money out and close it down."

"You don't need money Pet, you only have to ask and I'll get whatever you want." He gave an open handed gesture.

"C'mon Derek." There was a note of pleading in his voice, "I don't like to ask for every little thing."

"Nonsense."

"I'd like my own money, y'know? I don't have much, but a bit. It's mine, I saved it."

"I'm not sure I like your _yours_ and _mine_ way of thinking Pet. Seems a mite _ungrateful."_ Voice cold, eyes narrowed.

"What?" He hated it when Derek talked like this. "I didn't mean, that." An exasperated note in his voice. " I'm _so_ grateful for everything you've done for me, I can never repay you. I only meant I was proud of myself for having earned and saved it."

"You can repay me by not leaving me alone in this big house."

"C'mon, " he huffed, "it's only a couple of hours."

"And if I have _need_ of you and you're not here?" He pouted. Playing the _pity_ card might be more useful than simply refusing his Pet's request outright.

Stiles's eyebrows arched. "You always _need_ me and it's only a couple of hours. I'm getting cabin fever in this house. I want to window shop, see people that aren't you or Cross for an hour. Have a coffee in Starbucks."

His voice hardened. "See other people? Do you really think that's wise Pet? That didn't work out so well for you last time."

A tremor passed through him bringing flashes of the night in the alley and he held the post tighter.

Derek felt his fear, his uncertainty. He supposed he ought to feel guilty for reminding his Pet, but he didn't do guilt. "I'm only thinking of you." He added smoothly.

"I'm not going near the bar. It's daylight. I'll stay in crowded places and Cross will be there." He drew a deep breath. "I need to do this." a note of pleading in his voice. Why didn't he have the courage just to say he was going?

He pulled his eyes over his Pet, cold, unfathomable gaze and his voice hardened ruthlessly. "I am a possessive man Pet and I don't want you to go."

"C'mon Derek, please..." His voice pleading, unsteady.

His Pet had no idea the danger he was placing himself in, it was in his nature to kill him rather than let him go, even for an hour, a minute. It would be such a small thing to have Cross bring the chain. Manacle the boy's ankle and chain him to the bed so that he could never again leave the room. He'd done that in the past, many times. But soon after the Pet was dead, eaten... Often without his meaning to really do it but aware that the chain bound the Pet to him, not it's love and his will. This Pet was special, it had given it's love freely, responded to him with a wantonness he found addictive and made him......... Laugh. He was loathe to wake up beside his cold, half eaten body. If Cross were there, watching, observing could he stand, trust him gone from him for a couple of hours? 

"Very well. Two hours, no more." His voice cold, resigned. "You will come to me immediately upon your return, expect to be well used." He warned, knowing he would want to obliterate the scents of the City, reestablish his claim. "Now ask Cross to attend me, I'll tell him you have my leave to go."

~~~*~~~

Stiles gazed, he'd seen apartments smaller than this car, a couple of families could live in the trunk.

"Are you ready Master Stiles?" Cross moved near his elbow, astonished that the Alpha had given permission for his Pet to accompany him to the City and mindful of his instructions.

"Oh, yeah." Stiles slid a hand over the gleaming, black paintwork. "This sure is some car, huh? What does it do, about a tank a mile?"

Cross didn't answer, he just smiled.

Stiles opened the passenger door, Cross frowned at him. "What? Did I do something?"

"You should sit in the rear Master Stiles."

"Oh," he glanced at the house and his face lit up. "Is Derek coming with us after all?"

"No Master Stiles, Mr Hale is not coming with us." Stiles's face fell. "It is just more fitting." He opened the rear door for him. Stiles glanced up at Derek's window and the werewolf ducked back out of sight, he sighed and slid onto the back seat.

He had never had such a smooth ride, it was like gliding on a cushion if air and the engine was a mere whisper. He settled back into the plump, leather seats and soon fell into a doze. He was awoken by the noises of the City and pressed his nose to the window, feeling almost as excited as the first occasion he'd been there.

He didn't realize how much he had missed the hustle, bustle, noise and just being with people.

Cross drove straight to a private, underground, parking garage and they swept down the spiral ramp into the well lit and surprisingly clean and smart garage. The iron gates were electronic and they had uniformed guards. The car seemed well known and the gates lifted before them, they were waved straight through. Each bay was marked _RESERVED_ and the name of the owner. Their's was labelled _HALE ESTATE_ and seemed extra large. Stiles slid out as Cross held the door, the privileges of wealth not lost on him.

They took the elevator to street level and Stiles made a mental note of where they were. He turned to Cross. "You go ahead and complete your errands Cross and I'll meet you by the car in about two hours."

A flicker of concern crossed Cross's face. "I must request Master Stiles that you remain mindful of the time. Mr Hale was quite specific that you were to be absent from the house no more than three hours in total. I should hate tardiness to compel him to come searching for us, he would not be.... _pleased._ He spoke with quiet emphasis.

Stiles rested his hand on Cross forearm. "Relax Cross, I have my watch on," he showed him his wrist, "I promise I'll be at the car in plenty of time, don't worry."

"Very well Master Stiles," he nodded his agreement, "I do have several pressing errands to complete. I'll see you in two hours." 

"Bye Cross, enjoy yourself."

Cross watched with alert eyes as Stiles turned away and was lost in the melee of shoppers.

He went directly to the post Office and emptied his box. Sure enough, two letters from William. One long and angry, full of recriminations, threats to drag him home, accusations about Derek and a guilt trip about how disappointed his parents would be. The second shorter, calmer and made him feel more guilty. He expressed his love and that he wanted no more than his happiness. Was he thinking of the future? He was not yet nineteen, suppose he discovered William were not _the one,_ what then? If he got qualified he would have a career to fall back on, could make a life for himself. He not so subtly asked what did he really know about Derek? Wasn't it strange if he had nothing to hide, he didn't want to meet himself and Tiffany? His lover's family...... Reluctantly he had to agree he made some good points. He made up his mind to double his efforts to find a suitable college and then invite William and Tiffany to meet Derek. He couldn't complain if he was enrolled to start college in the Spring and he just _had_ to like Derek.

His second stop was at the bank where he was pleased to find he had more money than he thought. There was almost twelve hundred dollars altogether. He withdrew it all. He didn't know when he would next persuade Derek to let him come into the City and it was no good to him just sitting there. He'd buy his bits and pieces and put the rest under his mattress. 

He emptied and closed the account.

He was a bit nervous carrying so much cash, but there was no help for it. He put it carefully in his wallet and into the inside pocket of his jacket.

He contemplated going to the apartment and visiting Danny. They weren't that close, even though they'd _messed around_ a couple of times when Danny was high and he'd had too much to drink. He considered him a friend and it would be cool to see him. In the end he decided not though. They'd end up talking, he'd forget the time, Cross would probably have a coronary and Derek would go ballistic on his ass. It wasn't worth the hassle.

Crap!

He found a Starbucks, ordered a latte and took a window seat. He was content watching the people come and go and pass by on the street. He thought about a hair cut, but decided he really needed to clear it with Derek first. The man loved his hair.

He walked to the Mall, gave ten dollars to a homeless man and dropped in the grocery store. He bought two boxes of Chocolate Creme cookies in their jolly blue, white and red box. He adored cookies and had since he was a kid. He'd asked Cross to get them a number of times but he always forgot. Never mind, now he had plenty and perhaps he'd get Derek hooked on them.

Next he went into the clothes store and made his way to the shirts. Derek liked dark colors, black, chocolate and cocoa, dark, forest and hunters green, midnight and navy blue and charcoal gray. He refused to buy black, chose a plaid shirt in shades of green, one plain grey and one dark blue. A heavy, cable sweater with a crew neck in ecru. Lighter weight sweaters in steel blue and dark red each with a crew neck. He disliked polo and V necked sweaters. He bought a pack of four pairs of charcoal woollen socks, swung back to underwear and a bought pack of six, white boxer shorts.

When he came out of the store struggling with his bags, Cross was waiting, he reached out and took some of Stiles's load. "Hey, Cross. Damn! How did you find me? Have you got GPS attached to my butt or something?" He offered the older man a smile. "I bought some shirts and stuff."

"So I see Master Stiles, I would have been pleased to do that for you, you only have to ask." His tone had a degree of concern and warmth. "Are you finished with your shopping?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Do we have any apple juice at home?"

"It was on my list to buy, you remember you asked for it?"

"Uh, ok just checking. You don't have any bags of your own?"

"I have already deposited them in the trunk of the car," they began to walk in the direction of the parking garage. "You do remember Mr Hale's instructions Master Stiles? You only have to tell me what you want and I'll be sure to get it."

"Umm yeah, thanks Cross it's just kinda hard to get used to."


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride was smooth and luxurious. Stiles watched the scenery flash by in the mid afternoon sun. He lent forward and pulled back the glass partition that separated the driver from the passengers in the rear and rested his elbows on the back of the seat. "How long have you worked for Derek, Cross?"

"More years than I care to be reminded of." Cross answered eyes never leaving the road.

"Did you know him as a boy? Have you any baby Derek stories?" He asked eagerly.

"Regrettably not." Cross answered with a stiff British reserve. Perish the thought!

"I guess he's had loads of lovers? He's a wealthy, handsome man." He fished with a false casualness.

"A fair number. And yes he's a wealthy, handsome man." Cross glanced at him in the rear mirror. "Really Master Stiles I think you should ask Mr Hale about his past relationships, I'm sure he'll be quite frank with you."

"That bad huh?"

"Not at all, but he's a great deal older than he appears and has probably had more _lovers_ than you suppose." He watched Stiles's face fall. "I have to say though in my experience, I don't recall his being quite so .... _taken_ with any of them as with yourself." He watched Stiles's face brighten. He liked this one and it was true, the Alpha was allowing him far more freedom and showing him far more _kindness_ than he could recall with any other.

"Do you think he'd mind if I asked my brother and his partner to visit?"

The question came out-of-the-blue and the car swerved a little. Cross quickly corrected it. "I wouldn't like to say," his voice a little fragile, "Mr Hale is a very private individual and he does not normally welcome guests."

"Aww man, this is my brother and Tiffany, it's not as if they are going to eat him or anything." Stiles protested.

No, but he might well eat them. "You'll have to ask Mr Hale, I cannot speculate on his answer."

"But _you_ wouldn't mind? " Stiles persisted.

Cross was a wily old bird and well versed in the tricks of young men. If he said he didn't mind he had no doubt that would be relayed to the werewolf as his supporting the idea. "I have no thoughts on the matter, it is entirely up to Mr Hale." He replied firmly.

"But you'd have to cook and stuff, it'd be more work for you and I don't know how you manage as it is. The house is spotless, and there's the cleaning, cooking, washing and you have no-one to help you. And who looks after the pool, patio and the garden near the house?" He babbled giving voice to the recent things he'd thought about.

"Thank you Master Stiles, it's nice to be appreciated. Now why don't you sit back, relax and enjoy the ride?" There was a finality in his smooth voice and his eyes looked into Stiles's in the mirror.

Stiles sat back and relaxed into the warm leather of the seat. He watched the scenery until his eyelids grew heavy and closed.

The next thing he knew was Cross shaking him awake by the shoulder. "We're home Master Stiles."

"Oh," he blinked up at him, "I must have dozed off."

"It would appear so." Cross agreed. He held the door as Stiles scrambled out. "If you want to go straight in to Mr Hale, I can take your bags in for you." Cross offered.

"That's ok I've got them." Stiles gathered his bags off the back seat. "A few seconds won't hurt and you've got to garage the car and bring your own stuff in."

"It's no bother."

Stiles straightened holding his bags. " Thanks I've got them, 'sides I want to see if Derek's awake, see if he'll try a cookie."

Cross gave him a 'not a chance in hell' look. "I rather doubt that Master Stiles."

He laughed and turned toward the house."See you later Cross."

Stiles pushed through the front door. "Hey honey, I'm home! He called laughter coloring his voice. He went to the kitchen, left one box of cookies and kept the other. Ran up the stairs and long to the bedroom Derek had given him. It was next to the werewolf's. Not so big and no four poster, but luxurious by any standard and with it's own bathroom. He tossed his bags on the spacious bed and made his way next door,to his lover.

The room was in near darkness, the drapes still closed, silent. The lump in the middle of the four poster proof that Derek was sound asleep. Stiles went forward and almost tripped over something, he looked down. A pile of Derek's clothes. He tsked, whatever would Cross say? He picked them up and put them on a chair and pulled his hand back, it was wet, sticky. The coppery scent of blood filled his nostrils and he held his hand closer to his face. It was covered in fresh blood.

He screamed. The box of cookies falling to the floor.

"Derek!" Fuck! God oh, God! Cross! Cross come quick someone's attacked Derek, he's hurt! He hurried to the bedside, heart pounding. "Derek! Derek! Wake up, where are you hurt? Wake up, please!" 

Derek surged up and bedding flew in all directions. His lips curled back revealing his fangs and he gave an inhuman snarl. He crouched on the bed, for a moment disorientated and then leapt at Stiles. 

He fell back with a shriek and wide eyes falling hard onto his ass. Derek closed on him all fangs and claws. As he grabbed at boy the blood bond slammed into him and knocked him back. _Stiles, it was Stiles. His Pet, HIS_. Derek recoiled and stopped snarling, Stiles blinked at him and he pulled him to his feet and tried to envelop him in his embrace.

Stiles struggled in his hold, frantic hands running over his skin. "Your hurt, your hurt," he muttered,"God Derek where are you hurt? Cross! Cross! He's hurt."

Derek's arms surrounded him as Cross walked into the room, calm as always. "Is there a problem Sirs?"

"Problem? Look at the blood! Someone's hurt him." Stiles's voice strained and urgent. He could see it, smell it. Tried not to hurl and help Derek.

Cross looked at Derek."Are you hurt Sir? Do you require assistance?"

Derek gave a dismissive shake of his head. He caught Stiles's frantic hands. "I'm not hurt." His hands began to roam over Stiles. "Are _you_ hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt, _you're_ hurt, look." He held up his bloody hands.

"That's not my blood, Pet."

Cross gathered up the clothes. "I don't believe he's hurt Master Stiles."

Stiles blinked, completely wigged. "All this blood Cross, don't you even care?"

One of Cross eyebrows rose. "I don't believe either of you is hurt." He added quietly.

"Who hurt you?" Stiles pleaded looking at Derek.

He growled. "No-one hurt me Pet." His hands moved over him, checking. "Are you hurt?"

Stiles's brow furrowed. "I'm not hurt. If no-one's hurt, where did all the blood come from?"

Cross and Derek glanced at each other."I believe the time may have come to tell him Sir."

Derek gave an unhappy growl and nodded.

"Shall I fetch the whisky Sir?" Derek nodded again and waved him away. He wasn't happy he'd hoped to put off this moment for a while longer. Still it had to be done, he had to know.

"Tell me.?" Stiles pulled away from his hold. "Tell me what?" This wasn't good, shit like this was never good.

"You'd better sit down." Derek gestured at the bed.

Now he was really wigged.What was so awful that he had to sit down? He looked at the bed and moved away, the sheets were seared with blood. "It's dirty," he mumbled and moved to the window seat.

Derek remained near the bed, head bowed in thought. "I'm more than I appear to be."

"Ok," Stiles's hands and feet felt cold, his heart was beating too fast, "whose blood is it? "Was there an accident? Did someone break in?"

"No accident, no-one broke in. It's my dinner's blood."

For a moment he was confused. "What the hell did you have for dinner?"

"I'm not a vegetarian."

"Well, I _know_ that."

Cross entered with a tray and decanter of whisky and a glass. A glass of the pale amber liquid was pressed into his hand. "It would be better if he drank it all." A glance at Derek and knowing nod. "Call if you need me Sirs." And Cross drew the door shut behind, him leaving them alone.

He looked down into the glass and took a sip. It burned going down his throat and he coughed.

"Do you believe in vampires, Pet?" Start with the easy stuff first and work up to werewolf.

"Vampires?" Stiles frowned."You mean like that Dracula dude? Or that guy who sparkles in sunlight? Vampire Diaries, True Blood or re-runs of Buffy The Vampire Shagger?"

"Who?" It was Derek's turn to frown.

"That's not the proper title. There's this cheer leader type blond, she's the Chosen One."

"Chosen by whom to do what, exactly?"

"Good question." He sipped the whisky. "Kill vampires I think. Only she spends more time in the sack with them. She's called The Slayer."

"Of vampires?"

"Yeah. It's called Buffy The Vampire Slayer."

"Fascinating. " Humans had such over-active imaginations. "You must show me this program Pet. Cross is always saying I must cultivate a greater sense of humor."

"Oh it gets better. There's the comics.They have a vampire. He lives in a spaceship with giant bugs for minions."

Okay scrub over-active in favor of just downright _nuts._

"They're quite popular."

"The bugs?"

"Nah, the comics."

And he was worried about being a werewolf.

Okay, this conversation was weird, more weird than usual. "Vampires? Ones that like drink blood and turn into bats and wolves?"

"Not as fantastic as that Pet. But the general concept, yes."

Oh William was going to _love_ this. He took another sip. "Are you saying you ate a vampire for dinner?" God Derek needed help. Real help, shrink type help.

"No Pet, I didn't eat a vampire, on this occasion. It was a deer. I _am_ a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Stiles felt a bubble of hysteria rising, his eyebrows shot up, he needed a bigger glass. That sounded deep and scary, lock away and throw away the key type scary. Maybe he ought to rethink the whole 'being in a room alone with Derek' thing. He cleared his throat. "I hate to burst your bubble Derek, but I've yet to see you with a tail and you don't howl at the moon, but on the other hand you _do_ growl a lot. I just put that down to a bad temper............"

"There's a ................... _Complication._ "

Oh, whoopee! A complication............... This should be fun....

"I _am_ a werewolf Pet. A pure werewolf." Derek insisted. "Born of werewolf parents, not one of the pathetic creatures you see created by a bite."

"Will you stop saying that!" Stiles tossed his head.. "Someone will hear you and then there'll be straight jackets and they'll lock you away. And they don't have conjugal visits in the Nut House." 

Derek growled.

He took a bigger swig of whisky. "People just aren't _werewolves_ aren't _vampires_. What did you really eat? Was it raw beef again ? Because I've told you that's just ewww and nasty. There's germs and stuff."

"I wasn't eating beef. I actually agree with you, their flesh _is_ nasty, even on the hoof."

"Ok, please Derek you're scaring me. Let's just keep calm and go to a hospital, maybe they can help you."

Derek walked very slowly toward him and sat down on the window seat holding his gaze the whole time. He raised his hand and drew the back of cool, gentle, fingers down his cheek. " 'M fine Pet and you are completely safe here."

Tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his cheek, Derek brushed them away. He shook his head and leaned into Derek's touch. "What bleeds like that? So much blood." He whispered.

It was drawing toward evening, what little light in the room, fading.

Derek stroked his hair. "The werewolves who attacked you did." Speaking softly, soothing touches.

"What?" Confused, jumbled thoughts, hard to think. "What do you mean? You can't mean... God not that!"

"You were there Pet."

"I don't remember, I don't!" He shook his head violently. He didn't remember above sounds, flashes of movement and Derek, always Derek.

Derek slid his arms around him."You've known. you've always known." He drew him against his firm chest with a rumbling growl. "Nothing's changed, you're still my Pet and you're safe here."

"Nothing's changed? _Everything_ has! " Tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't cry, he didn't, only he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop sobbing into Derek's chest.

"I swear, I won't hurt you." Not on purpose. "You're safe here, safe with me." He purr-growled, soothing, holding him tightly against him. Derek tipped up the glass and his Pet drank the last of the whisky and he put the glass to one side. He held him and rocked him and all the while a soft, rumbling growl reverberated through his chest. "We were all a little startled, a little _upset_."

His eyelids drooped heavily. "You should become vegetarian," he mumbled, "lettuce is less messy." 

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww lettuce."

Laughter bubbled inside him, he was losing his grip. God, he was hysterical.

"I'm not going to have to slap you am I?" Derek said with humor and a raised eyebrow.

He hiccuped, giggles tapering off. "No, no don't. No slapping."

"Why don't you rest Pet? And then you can ask me the million questions you're dying to ask me."

"Yeah, I mean I'm tired." His was swimmy and foggy and just............. Blah.

"Sleep with me Pet, the bed's too big, too lonely without you." His voice silkily persuasive.

There was a reason he didn't want to get into the bed, there was. A good reason, but he couldn't remember what it was. "Yeah, K." He snuggled against the werewolf and fell asleep.

Derek let Cross change the bed before he carried his Pet to it and they snuggled in. He wasn't sure how much his Pet understood or even believed him. Humans had the capacity to come up with the most fantastic ideas. Bizarre, far reaching, wonderful ideas or crazy, illogical, ill conceived ones. Yet they barely acknowledged the hidden world around them, barely scratched the surface. Time and again they rejected, refused to accept anything beyond their realm of experience. It was, in his opinion one of their greatest failings and would ultimately lead to their downfall.

All in all he hadn't done too badly. Stiles was still with him. He had, had to neither dispose of him nor was he driven mad.

His Pet slept peacefully in his arms. How much instinct that he was safe and how much because of Cross' concoction, he didn't know. He didn't much care, if the potion helped his Pet accept what he was, so be it. Gradually the dose could be reduced and his Pet would accept on his own, by then so deep in the blood bond that he wouldn't care.

He nuzzled into Stiles's neck, tasting the salty-sweet skin. He was always horny after feeding, it was a fact of life, normal for his kind. He hated having to wait, he didn't do patient very well. He nipped and sucked, raising blood bruises drawing his sweet Pet's blood closer to the surface.

Stiles moaned, whimpered pushed into his touch arched his head back, exposing his throat to him. Trusting, unafraid.

He ran his hand over his Pet's soft, naked skin. He was glad now he'd let Cross help to undress the lax body. It wasn't an easy decision. His instinct was always to defend and protect his Pet, even from Cross. Anyone else risked their life just by being in the same room. 

His hand swept down to his Pet's hip. He brushed his fingers over the bone and felt the skin tingle. All his Pets reacted in the same way to his touch, an outward sign they were destined for him. How or why he didn't know, care or question. It had always been so. He supposed idly that they might be related in some way. That would be more probable if they hadn't all been different, alike only in sex. He had sometimes gone a century or more without a Pet and it taught him not to drive them away or shorten their lives with unnecessary cruelty. Their very existence was precarious enough.

He traced the fold between hip and thigh, Stiles shivered and moaned his skin growing hot under his palm. His, _his_ Pet.

Fingers, _claws_ scratched at the pale skin. This one felt so _good_ so _right_ next to him, around, beside, under him. Stiles was just _right_.

He started to nip and worry at his collarbone. Scraping his teeth against the flesh, drawing flecks of blood to the surface. His Pet moaning, trembling, pushing his flesh into his mouth, eyes still closed drifting in a shallow, drug induced sleep.

The hunger rose in him. He growled and rolled Stiles onto his back, biting his chest and belly hard enough to leave lurid marks. Stiles moaned, eyelids fluttering, hands catching at his shoulders, first pushing him away and then pulling him in. He licked at the bites, tasting his Pet's sweet blood.

Stiles relaxed, drawing his hands lightly down his spine. "Der..." The rest lost in a soft moan. 

He bit at his nipples, making them pucker, tighten and harden and then bit the pointed nubs until they were dark and sore. He lapped at them with his rough tongue. His pet pushing up onto his tongue with a whimper.

His hands slid along Stiles's flanks pulling him closer, letting him feel the heat, the hardness of his hunger. Lax, pliant, drifting in sleep Stiles's body rippled, undulated against Derek's strength.

So right, so responsive. He bit at Stiles's bottom lip, drew it into his mouth. He growled."Mine!"

His Pet's brow furrowed. "Y..Yours." A reply stammered, softly said. "So hungry my.......werewolf, always hungry."

"Always hungry for you my Pet." he rubbed his stubbled face against his Pet's cheek and purred.

"Lo...Love you Derek." A warm, open mouth softly licking over heated skin.

He drew his claws down Stiles's back from his shoulders to his butt leaving thin, red welts. Stiles arched up in a tight bow, spine curved. He growled grabbing his ass and sliding their hard cocks together. Stiles's eyelids flew up, liquid, dazed, confused eyes, black with pleasure. Derek moved, sliding their cocks together. Stiles clutched at him, eyes going wide. He growled passion flaring higher, wilder.

He took more biting kisses, freely given. The heat between them grew, flared, roared. Turned into sheer want, need, hunger. 

His Pet was hot, hard. Clear liquid sliding along his stomach. He took the source into his mouth. A hard column of flesh, salty, sharp, sweet, he sucked, swirled his tongue round the head. His Pet's hips jerked and he swallowed him down, lightly biting, threatening the drawn up balls with the same. Instinctively Stiles tried to close his legs, trying to avoid the teeth.

With a raspy chuckle Derek pushed his legs far apart, lifted him so he could lap at his Pet's hole.

Stiles writhed and sobbed."Oh God, I need... I need."

Derek blew across the wetted hole before lapping, stabbing his tongue inside. Stiles keened, muscles taut, ring of muscles convulsing beneath his tongue. His Pet's body grabbed at him, tongue stabbing in time to the breathy moans and pleas. "Please! Please! I need you.!"

"Then you shall have me ," he growled and moved between his Pet's legs. "Open to me Pet, take me in." His Pet bore down and sheathed his steel flesh in his heat. Derek's growl became a roar as Stiles sunk down on him until their hips were snug. He might have been content to allow Stiles to fuck himself on him, but his hunger was too great. He grasped his hips and pushed his legs back to his arms and took control fucking his Pet hard, slamming into him over and over. He let the wolf slip, let Stiles see part of what he was. Bones slid and cracked, solidified, fangs dropped, claws elongated, eyes bled red and inside his Pet his cock swelled and lengthened, filling him completely. 

Pleasure mixed with pain as Stiles stared awestruck at his face. A trembling hand touched the hard ridges he didn't recognize but he wasn't afraid. "Derek?" An awestruck whisper and then he screamed, cum spraying across his stomach, convulsing around Derek's knot. Bending his head Derek sank his fangs into his shoulder, drawing deeply on his Pet's blood as he emptied into him. Life source for life source.

Derek threw his head back and roared.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't change back right away. Stiles lay pliant, sleepy in his arms suckling on his bloody thumb and tracing the ridges of his face with the fingers of one hand.

He pulled his mouth away. "Does it hurt?"

"My face?" His Pet nodded. "No Pet. When I let the wolf slip it's like you taking off a coat, it doesn't hurt."

His Pet's head ached, thumped, throbbed it was all too much, too much to take in, understand. "Are you going to kill me? Is that why you brought me here?"

He gave an unhappy growl it irritated him that his Pet doubted his place. "You're safe with me Pet, you're _mine_. I brought you here to take pleasure in your body, in your company."Stiles nodded." He placed his hand over his heart. 

"It tingles when you touch my skin."

He gave a deep growl. "You were born to be mine, that reaction says so."

That was scary like he had no choice, no say. "H, how did you know?"

"Instinct led me to you and then I saw."

"You're a murderer right? That's what you were telling me before." Still calm, eyes more focused now.

He let the wolf retreat back into place, the handsome features returned and the dark brown eyes. "I don't call it murder Pet, I have to eat. " He frowned. "Humans kill thousands of animals, hunt them for sport. They don't call it murder."

"These aren't animals, they're humans, like me." He shivered.

How did he explain that to him humans _were_ little more than animals? And no they weren't like him. He was special, he was HIS Pet.

"It's gross. " Stiles shook his head. "The police will catch you. They'll lock you up. You'll get the electric chair."

Oh, that was so sweet, his Pet worrying about him. "I haven't been caught yet and don't expect to be. No prison could hold me, Pet. Cross takes very good care of me. Clears up after me."

"Can't you...... I dunno stop? Become vegetarian?"

He laughed, rich and dark. "No Pet, I can't stop. Besides I don't _always_ feed off humans. I kill vampires and were half breeds and the other petty supernatural creatures of this world. Cross says I probably save far more human lives than I take."

His head hurt, his brain was going to split in two or explode. "There are more like you?"

"Not around here, I'm the only one. " He kissed the top of his Pet's head. "Where I come from the werewolves of your world and those who make the half breeds are slaves, scavengers. Despised, hunted. They come here to escape. Here they're at the top of the food chain instead of the bottom."

His brows knitted."So what, you're like a werewolf bounty hunter?"

He chuckled, thankful for Cross's concoction. It helped his Pet accept. One day he'd have to accept it on his own and he was confident he would, this one was strong in mind and body. It tickled him that his Pet sought to paint him a _hero_. "No Pet, nothing so noble. I am very old and I got bored with my life.This offers so much more life, possibilities, variety." A humorous gleam entered his eyes. "Soccer, dog racing, those little squashy pink and white things you put in hot chocolate..."

"Marshmallows."

"Yes marshmallows. And millions, billions of meals on legs." He gave a toothy grin. "I like this life and even more now that I have you."

"How often do you need to feed? Do you hurt them?" Once the questions started they came out in a flood.

"I feed when I'm hungry. More in Fall and Winter than in Spring or Summer. Humans are fragile, they die quickly. I'm not deliberately cruel Pet, I have no reason to be." Except if they fight, piss me off, threaten me or my Pet or I'm in a vicious mood. "The half breeds and vampires give me all the sport and violence I need."

"Sport?"

"Cat, mouse. I like to hunt, chase, pounce, play."

Stiles paled. "This whole thing makes my head hurt." He curled into Derek."Stay with me? Don't go out tonight, please."

"Of course I'll stay." Derek pulled him close. He had no reason to go out, he was still satisfied by the two deer.

A soft whimper."Thank you."

"You are very welcome Pet." He kissed his forehead. Stiles settled a warm, solid presence in his arms and he sighed contentedly. It had been far to long since he'd had a Pet to care for.......

To keep.

~~~*~~~

He slept and slept and slept. He dreamed and when he dreamed Derek was there. Fangs and claws, screams and blood.... A glass pressed to his lips, cool, sweet liquid down his throat and he slept again. He had no idea how long he slept, days probably. Derek must have come and gone, but whenever he was half aware, Derek was there.

At last he struggled through the molasses holding him and drifted awake. He felt....... Numb, oddly detached, safe.

Derek was asleep, so he dragged himself from the bed and went to pee and then he showered. Somehow he ended sitting on the floor of the stall, hot, needle sharp points of water pounding down on him as he tried not to think. Vampires, werewolves they weren't real, they were the stuff of Gothic novels and cheesy movies and tv series.... They _couldn't_ be real, could they?

Derek though.

He was real.

Oh God.

He was a werewolf, no he was a _vampire_..... He wasn't sure what he was. Maybe he'd dreamed the whole thing?

The bathroom door opened. "Pet?"

Speak of the Devil............. Oddly appropriate, he swallowed a giggle.

"You should have woken me Pet." Gentle recrimination.

"I, I've slept for ages, I needed to pee, get clean."

"I can help you get clean." A silky purr, full of promise.

He shuddered, drained, lost, tired of thinking. "You promise?" He felt so _dirty_.

The door slid back and naked Derek stepped into the stall behind him. "Always Pet." He drew him to his feet, pressed close nuzzling and nipping his neck.

He melted in Derek's arms, not sure he wanted to, but doing it anyway. Derek growled for him. A soothing, reverberating sound along his back. Strong hands slid over his skin. "Is it magic between us?" He tilted his face for a kiss.

Derek's mouth closed over his, tongue gently stealing a taste."I am not really sure Pet, I just know it is as it has always been and it feels good."

Derek left no part of his body untouched, spreading soap over him. He was like a rag doll, limp, lax, floppy as he was turned and moved, this way and that, his hair shampooed. Stiles let his eyes close as he was turned and rinsed, soap free.

A thousand questions slammed into him, but he hadn't the strength to ask. For now there was just a peaceful lethargy and Derek and a growing need unfurling within him. "Take me to bed, your bed."

"As you wish Pet." Derek held him against his chest long enough to turn off the water and grab a huge towel. He wrapped him in the towel and patted and rubbed him dry and then dried himself as Stiles towelled dry his dark hair. They both tossed the towels down, leaving them where they fell for Cross to take care of. Derek swept Stiles up into his arms and growling loudly, carried him back into his bedroom.

~~~*~~~

It was now October and they were in the grip of Fall. Days were shorter and cooler, nights long and dark. And with the change in the Season Derek changed too. His need to feed and fuck increased. He went out most nights hunting. It took longer, and he would come home before dawn with an almost desperate need to fuck his Pet.

They fell into a routine. Derek would fuck him and he would sleep while Derek went out. On his return they fucked until Derek's hunger for him abated and then he slept curled around him. He would doze, read, listen to music or surf on a laptop Cross had lent him. Eat lunch off a tray and they had dinner together, though Derek only ate occasionally. 

Increasingly, neither Pet nor werewolf was comfortable leaving the other's side for long.

This one particular morning, Derek was late returning and it was well past dawn. He had been on his way home when he ran into a marauding pack of four werewolves. He wasn't hungry but the promise of violence was too good to miss. He dispatched them all, managing to get mauled, bloody and his clothes all but shredded in the process. When he arrived in his bedroom, one hunger sated and another gnawing at him, Stiles was gone. The bed was neatly made. The scent of his Pet lingered, warm and comforting.

He easily followed the trail through the house and wasn't surprised when it led out doors to the heated swimming pool.

His Pet loved to swim. 

Stiles was swimming away from him, doing laps. He swam strongly, fiercely as though something drove him, Derek had little doubt it was his tardiness. Unobserved he shook off the remains of his clothes, leaving them for Cross to deal with. His wounds had healed and the water would wash away the blood. He slid silently into the water and swam well below the surface.

Stiles reached a corner, flipped onto his back panting as his arms worked. Beneath him Derek swam, keeping pace with his Pet and then he surfaced. Stiles's stroke faltered when he realized he was there and then they swam, side by side. Derek swam ever closer until they touched along the length of their bodies as they swam. Despite the cool water, he was rock hard his hunger gnawing at him. They completed a lap, turned and completed another and then Derek stole a kiss, his mouth sealed over his Pet's as they bobbed below the surface. 

Stiles pulled away first when breathing became an issue and broke the surface of the water followed by Derek. "Hey you, I was worried."

"Sorry Pet."

"You're a good swimmer." But there again Derek was good at everything.

"It's an exercise I enjoy, among others." He added with a growl and leer.

"I made the swim team at school." His Pet's eyes shone with pride.

"Hmm..... young, male bodies.

"Pervert!"

"Me?" Derek gave a surprisingly delighted laugh.

"Yeah you. Pervert, and I have the marks to prove it."

He growled and bit at his lips. "Mine."

"William called real early. He wants to know what we're doing for Thanksgiving." He rushed out while Derek was in a good mood. "He wants to see me, us, either Thanksgiving or Christmas."

Derek's good mood vanished and his face hardened. "What did you say?"

"The truth, I didn't know your plans and I'd ring him back." 

He growled again floating on his back while Stiles stroked his chest. "I have no plans except to ravish you over and over. I'd doubt he'd approve."

"No I suppose not. I guess that means I'll have to go alone. I'd rather go for Thanksgiving and spend Christmas with you. I'd be gone a couple of days, three at most."

"No. I do not want you leaving me Pet." His voice hard, uncompromising. A shame, unfair? Pets didn't wander off whenever they pleased, Stiles had to learn that.

"I won't tell them about.... I wouldn't do that." Stiles promised.

Derek ran a soothing hand down his back. "Shhh, I know you wouldn't Pet. It's not that...."

"Well what then?"

"The bond, I can't be separated from you, I'd pine..... You'd pine."

"Pine? I've only been here what............. Four months? Is it four months already?"

"It is, the happiest four months I've had in centuries." That got him a smile, cheeks pinking.

"For me too. I mean I'm happy and stuff. I love you. But," he shook his head a little, "I'm going to have to see William sometime."

He growled and swam toward the edge, patience gone. All the talk of leaving and he wanted his Pet, _now_.

"Oh, is it time to get out?" Stiles swam to the ladder, hungry eyes watched as his Pet stretched and pulled his nude body from the pool. Water glistened on the creamy skin and ran in rivulets down his back and over the enticing curve of his ass. He caught sight of Derek's tattered clothes and faltered with a shudder. 

Derek pounced, all patience gone. He grasped his Pet's hips in a bruising, slippery hold. "Hold onto the ladder," he growled into his ear. He bent his head and licked the water from his Pet's shoulder. Stiles gave a moan, full of arousal.

He wrapped his arms around his Pet's waist and brought their bodies together letting his hard prick rub and slide against his ass cheeks. 

His grip on the ladder turned white knuckled and he moaned."I need, it's like an ache. Deep."

"I know Pet, I feel too." He slid his hard length along his crack. "And if we were ever parted...." He shook his head and pulled Stiles's chin around for a kiss biting his lower lip, kissing him until his Pet grew dizzy and breathless. 

Fangs scraped down his neck, hard enough to be felt, leaving a blood flecked trail in their wake. He groaned and his head fell back against Derek's shoulder. "Take me, take me now. I can feel it, feel your hunger," he pleaded breathlessly.

He shuddered, cock throbbing with need. Grabbing Stiles's sweet ass he spread the cheeks and slid his thumbs into his tight heat. A moan sounded as he was spread, Stiles clenching, fluttering round his thumbs. "Mine," he growled sliding his thumbs from his body and he pushed, sheathed himself inside his Pet.

He hissed, it hurt as he was stretched. He was big, a hard, relentless column of flesh filling him, possessing him. Stiles arched and ground down, his own passion meeting Derek's.

His Pet's passion meeting his it made him roar, it made him slam in deep, hard and fast. It drew a passion from him, a passion he had only ever known with Stiles. 

Stiles pressed closer his needy cries filling the air, not caring if Cross heard. He drove himself onto that hard prick over and over, body undulating straining to satisfy his need.

Small waves splashed by the edge of the pool and water sloshed over the side.

He roared, his cock pulsing, throbbing within a silk lined prison, pushing his seed deep into his Pet's body. "Derek!" He heard his Pet's cry of release as if at a distance and felt his body tense and clench around him.

Stiles slumped in his werewolf's arms. "Guess we're going to have to get the pool cleaned," he muttered tiredly.

~~~*~~~

Stiles sat at the dining room table and tried the new connection to the Internet on his borrowed laptop. Yesterday had been a bad day. He had made the mistake of complaining that there were parts of the big house where the signal from the wireless router didn't reach. Derek had ordered it seen to and yesterday the workmen had arrived. Three strangers in the house and Stiles had, had trouble keeping Derek contained. His wolf had partly slipped, he growled continuously, refused to let Stiles leave his bedroom and fucked him over and over until the workmen had gone. Then he prowled the house, growling and glaring at Cross, complaining about the strange scents.

Derek was not a _people person._ On the plus side Stiles could now access the Internet from anywhere in the house.

At the moment he was looking up colleges in the City while Derek slept. His brow furrowed in unhappy thoughts, only half looking at the screen. He _had_ to go home. William was still nine tenths pissed off about school and demanding to know what Derek Hale had to hide and why he didn't want to meet him. Worse still, he hinted that he had some _hold_ over Stiles and was keeping him prisoner. He threatened to just arrive on the doorstep and that would be a disaster. He wondered if he could make it home and back in two days? Though he suspected Derek wouldn't like it any better than three.

Of course he could just tell him at best he was in love with a shape-shifter who thought he was a werewolf, was a serial killer and had a huge sexual appetite.

Oh yeah, that would really float his boat!

He hadn't figured how much better it would go over explaining he had a filthy-rich, cannibalistic, serial-killer boyfriend.

He was utterly fucked in more ways than one.

Cross appeared with a mug of fresh coffee and a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Coffee Master Stiles." He put the mug on a coaster and the plate on the table. 

"Chocolate chip cookies! My favorite. Man you're spoiling me Cross." All worry and stress pushed aside for the moment.

"Nonsense it's nice to have someone to cook for who appreciates it."Cross gave a small, pleased smile as Stiles took a cookie.

The wheels in his brain spun wildly. "Hey, does Derek ever have visitors here?"

"Oh Master Stiles, you saw how he was over the workmen yesterday."

"Yeah, but I mean like company to stay over. Friends." Stiles persisted.

Cross's brow furrowed. "Mr Hale doesn't really have friends."

Stiles's eyebrows rose. "Has he really never had company the whole of the time you've been with him?"

"Apart from his P..., companions, I can only recall one such occasion. He had no companion at the time so was perhaps more relaxed about the matter."

"Hmmm..." His brow creased thoughtfully. If I persuaded him, could you cook Thanksgiving dinner for my brother and his partner if they came? I'd help of course." He wrinkled his nose. "Except the stuffing the bird because that's just ewwww...."

"Of course Master Stiles. May I?" He gestured to a chair.

"Yeah please do." Cross sat and Stiles pushed the laptop aside and offered him a cookie, which he accepted. He nibbled at the cookie politely. "I have several cookbooks with very nice Thanksgiving recipes."

"Yeah? Cos I want to be with Derek for Thanksgiving and that means inviting my brother and Tiffany." He sipped his coffee and took another cookie. "I'd be willing to help any way I can."

" _If_ Mr Haler agrees, and I say if, I should imagine you will be fully occupied keeping the peace between them. I certainly don't mind cooking, but I fear Mr Hale will have far more objection than I do."

"Can we have cherry pie?" Stiles's eyes gleamed.

"You may have what you desire Master Stiles." A smile played around the older man's lips.

"You must eat with us, it's a celebration for you too."

Cross looked genuinely taken aback. Oh, that's remarkably kind of you Master Stiles. But if I dine with you who will serve?"

"We'll do it the family way. All the dishes on the table and everyone digs in." He smiled at the surprised look on Cross's face. "It's Thanksgiving Cross. You _have_ to eat with us."

"In that case Master Stiles if Mr Hale agrees, I would be honored to join in your celebration."

Great!" Stiles grinned, "it's all settled." Now all he had to do was persuade Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek growled and strode through the dining room glaring balefully at Cross setting the table for Thanksgiving dinner. He most definitely did not remember agreeing to this. There was no way in hell he _would_ agree to this. Somehow his Pet had bamboozled him and he was certain the mage butler was somehow in on it. He ought to fire him, he ought to _eat_ him. Cross steadfastly ignored the flying daggers directed his way.

His Pet had probably gotten him to agree whilst in the throes of passion which was hardly fair and definitely not a binding agreement. It was well known at such times he'd agree to almost anything. His Pet was learning far too much from him and perhaps he ought to take a firmer hand...... And apply it to his sweet ass.

And now here he was all dressed up to the nines and the boy's wretched brother and his partner barrelling down on them. His outfit was more Mr Darcy than Abercrombie and Fitch. Fawn deerskin leggings, loose, white blouse, cravat and the only thing he was pleased to be wearing, tan, knee high boots.

He was going to have to smile and make nice to a man who already probably hated him for keeping his little brother from school. He didn't know his Pet like he did, at least he hoped not. _And_ he'd have to pretend to enjoy whatever foul concoction Cross was cooking. He scented the air. Cooked, dead bird, how revolting how barbaric, not to mention _vegetables_. He shuddered. Stiles _so_ owed him for this.

He had most emphatically not agreed to this.

Damned cravat was going to suffocate him. He tore it off and hurled it with a snarl at the fire and missed.

"Would you care for me to retie that for you Sir?" Cross asked calmly.

Damn the man!

"No." He sulked.

Stiles came in and he whimpered. His Pet was all muffled up, none of his marks were visible. New blue jeans, heavy crew necked sweater in ecru, sneakers and his lovely tousled hair held in place with smelly gel. He hated it. He liked his hair lose in thick waves, framing his face."Wow! Look at you all Harlequin." Despite his teasing there was an interesting blast of arousal that Derek would investigate later. "Seriously you look wonderful and if you don't want to wear the damned cravat, don't." Stiles came to him and kissed him. "Thank you for this."

Derek grunted, snaked his arms around him and pulled him in against his body. "Did you _have_ to do that to your hair?"

"He'll mention at some point that I need a haircut, this might keep him off my back for a while."

"Are you _sure_ I can't just eat them?"

"No! He's my brother, he's been good to me and Tiffany's nice, quiet. You'll probably like her."

"No I won't." He pouted. "Just a nibble?" He wheedled.

"No!" Stiles laughed though.

The truth was whilst he truly didn't remember agreeing to this little soiree he _did_ remember at some point promising to be on his very best behavior. No scandalous behavior, no growling, no biting and above all no eating your boyfriend's brother or his mate. Seemed unfair to include the mate.

"They'll be here one night. Gone by tomorrow afternoon, they're booked on a flight to Miami at three to visit my uncle. It'll be all right Derek, I promise and we won't have to see them again for a whole year."

He'd have to see them _again_? Derek looked _very_ unhappy.

~~~*~~~

He persuaded his Pet to have a _quickie_ before they arrived, convincing him they had time. He wasn't allowed to bite, which was an effort as he would have liked to leave a mark on his Pet's neck. A visible sign of his _ownership,_ but he mussed and liberated his Pet's hair. They were still cuddling when the doorbell rang.

His Pet sat up wide eyed. "Oh God! They're here!" Panic stricken he leapt naked from the bed.

He stretched. "Relax Pet, Cross will show them in and give them drinks." He watched with amusement as his Pet struggled to dress and almost fell over and huffed at him when he realized he didn't have time to hunt out a new gel for his hair. He allowed himself to be dragged from he bed and bullied into dressing. He scented the air, two strange people in the house. "Perfume! She's wearing perfume!"

"Tiffany's a girl, that's what they do!" His Pet rolled his eyes. "Be nice."

Then trailed his Pet down the long staircase, his eyes glued to his delectable ass.

The strangers were in the drawing room with Cross. He had efficiently served drinks and was indulging in polite conversation which appeared to be on the age and magnificence of the house. The man, the taller of the two, slender and sharper featured, copper, straight hair, pale skin and brown eyes, was standing near Cross. The girl, shorter, softer faced and bodied, large, blue eyes and long, straight, dark blond hair sat somewhat awkwardly on the leather sofa. Of the two, Derek would have said the one seated held the greatest resemblance to his Pet, though in truth neither of them did and it was the red head grinned when he saw him and launched himself at his Pet.

It took all his self control not to rip him to shreds as he hugged his Pet and _claimed_ him by getting his infernal scent all over him. He tensed, swallowed a growl, hands clenching and unclenching reflexively at his sides.

Stiles let himself be hugged casting worried glances at Derek, he could _feel _the tension rolling off him. At last he squirmed free. "William this is Derek," he gestured, "Derek Hale."__

__William cast a critical eye over him, Derek's eyebrow arched. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you _at last_ Mr Drake. I've been dying to meet the man who has seduced Stiles away from his studies and family." There was a sharp edge to his voice._ _

___Dying_ , how ironic. The stupid man didn't realize the danger he was in challenging him._ _

__"C'mon Will, be nice." Stiles pleaded, moving to Tiffany who smiled as he kissed her cheek._ _

__Derek took the red head's hand. "Delighted to meet you William." He hook his hand firmly, chanting in his head, 'don't bite, don't bite'. With a small smile he let his hand fall._ _

__"This is Tiffany." His Pet smiled at the seated woman she blushed a little, smiling back._ _

__He crossed to the sofa and took her hand and drew it to his lips. She trembled. She was afraid of him as she had right to be. Warm lips touched the skin of her hand and she frowned. Stiles was right, he did prefer this one but she was a greater threat, more _aware_ than the other. He'd have to watch her. He let her hand fall. "Enchanted Miss Tiffany." She blushed._ _

__Oh my, all that blood._ _

__He stood by his Pet and forced his face into a smile for William. He hoped it wasn't too toothy. His scent was all over his Pet and he snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him into his side, staking his own prior claim. "Has everyone a drink?" He forced out, staring at William. The wretched man didn't look at all like his lovely Pet, not one bit. Stiles elbowed him in the ribs. "You're staring." He hissed quietly._ _

__"Oh, good lord, forgive me it's just....Just forgive me, I know siblings sometimes don't bear much resemblance to each other but you look in no way like my P.., Stiles?"_ _

__William gave a slight smile. "There's no mystery Mr Hale."_ _

__"Derek, please."_ _

__He inclined her head. "Derek. I resemble my mother in both looks and build, Stiles his mother in looks and our father in build."_ _

__"Ah," William nodded in understanding, "same father, different mothers. Stiles didn't tell me." Mild reproach in his voice._ _

__"I never think of us as half brother and sister." Stiles shrugged._ _

__"Neither do I," William assured him pushing back his hair. "You need a haircut."_ _

__Derek growled. Stiles elbowed him hard. He cleared his throat. William frowned._ _

__It was awful, it was a torture far worse than he had ever inflicted on anyone. It went on forever. The inane chatter and forced small talk. Tiffany hardly spoke but watched Derek closely. Stiles tried to steer the conversation away from his education, hair and why he hadn't been home. And if William touched his Pet one more time, he was in great danger of losing a limb. He'd promised not to bite, not to kill. He hadn't promised anything about not tearing limbs off._ _

__At last blessedly, Cross summoned them to dinner. The table groaned under food and the sight and smell made Derek's stomach roil. Stiles took his hand and gave it a squeeze."You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to." He whispered._ _

__Derek gave a weak smile. "Are you sure I can't nibble on your brother?"_ _

__Stiles stifled a giggle. It was music to Derek's ears and almost worth sitting through the meal._ _

__Almost._ _

__Conversation was kept to a minimum as they ate the delicious meal Cross had painstakingly prepared and he did indeed join them at the table. Derek ate nothing, but drank several glasses of wine which he enjoyed but had very little effect on him. Stiles stole food from his plate when they weren't looking so that it at least _looked_ like Derek had eaten something._ _

__There was cherry pie for after's. Derek said he never ate desserts, no sweet tooth._ _

__They complimented Cross on the meal and went back into the drawing room. Shortly afterward Derek feigned a headache and retired for the night. Cross stayed a while longer and then excused himself to tidy up and retire._ _

__Stiles was left at the William's mercy._ _

__

____

~~~*~~~

He was cornered. William bitched at him. Asked awkward questions about Derek and made accusations. Tiffany bitched at him for upsetting William and said she didn't trust Derek, there was something _odd_ about him. Both accused him of being ungrateful and under Derek's influence. He gave up trying to defend himself and concentrated on defending Derek. In the end they ran out of steam. Stiles said he loved Derek. This was his home now. That he was starting college in the Spring and was sorry if he'd upset them. That seemed to calm things and they talked, built bridges and reaffirmed their love.

He dragged himself up the long flight of stairs. Cross had given the couple a bedroom over the other side of the house and he felt physically and emotionally drained. He was tired. He was upset. He wanted a hot shower. He wanted Derek. He went straight to Derek's room. He opened the door quietly it was pitch dark, motionless, silent. He stepped in and closed the door. For a moment he thought Derek had sneaked out, gone hunting. He wouldn't have been surprised, he was probably in a murderous mood. "Derek, are you in here?" A movement, arms surrounded him from the darkness behind him and pulled him against a muscled body. He leaned back into all that strength. "They're in bed." "Thank Hades!" Fangs scraping his Pet's neck. ""It _was_ pretty grim. How are you?" An unhappy, annoyed growl. Stiles reached back and petted his hip. "I need a shower, join me?" Soft, husky voice. "You sure about the shower? I intend to make you sweaty and sticky." A deep growl and teeth worrying at his neck. "Ngh," Stiles's head fell back. "Then we'll get another shower." His skin caught in Derek's teeth and he yelped. The longer he stayed with Derek the more he was marked. Thin, long, silver tracks from Derek's claws. Small, round, red rosettes from his bites. Finger shaped bruises that never quite seemed to get the chance to fade. Derek's graffiti of lust on his body claiming him as his. He turned in his arms and Derek took his mouth in a voracious kiss. A tangle of tongues. He toed off his sneakers and socks. "Are you trying to seduce me, Stiles?" Said with humor and an arched eyebrow. "Nah, seduction's slow, purring and sweet. I'm being pushy." He had his own ache, his own hunger to feed. He steered them toward the bathroom. Derek laughed. Rich, dark, aroused. He let himself be led and then as they entered the bathroom and Stiles tugged on the light, he slammed him back into the tiles and took his mouth, hard. Oh. He pushed back, lips parted, sliding his hands over Derek's naked skin. Derek was fevered, solid against him, fingers tearing at his clothes. His sweater was shredded. "Murder on my clothes, Derek!" He panted breathlessly as Derek bit at his lips. "I'll replace it." Growled, teeth, tongue running along his jaw and down his neck." "Oh, ok." He tilted his chin, his hands running down Derek's muscled abdomen, skimming his hard cock, cupping his heavy balls. Derek growled, hooked his fingers in the top of his jeans and ripped them apart along the seams and shredded his boxers. With a growl he lifted him into the shower cubicle and turned on the spray and slammed him back against the tile, taking his mouth again. He swallowed Stiles's squeak of protest. Hot water beat down on them. Derek's hands hard on him. "Hungry," a breathy, husky growl. He reached for his Pet's sensitive spots as his Pet reached for his. Growls deepened, nails scored sensitive flesh more deeply, bites were harder. Derek was fierce tonight in his demands. " _Mine_ Stiles, he can't have you." "He's just my brother. He loves me and stuff." He ran his hands through the dark hair, petted tried to soothe. "I'm his brother." "Yes, but you're _MY _Pet!" He was spun, pushed face first against the tiles and two fingers pushed harshly into him. He took a sharp breath and forced himself to relax and widened his stance as Derek roughly scissored his entrance. "And you're my Derek," he mouthed against the tiles and arched back, pushing onto Derek's finger's with a hiss. "Yes!" Derek growled. Fingers slid away and a thick, hard, column of flesh slammed in. One deep thrust and he took Derek to the root pushed up onto his toes, head thrown back a cry of pain and pleasure frozen on his lips. Remembering they had company. "Fuck!" "Thrusts. Hard. Deep. Fast. Uncompromising, true, claiming. His cries echoed silently against the tiles. His fingers scrabbled for purchase. His cock slid against the tiles and scraped over the grouting. His body shuddered and trembled under Derek's hands. Powerful fingers pressed into his hips. Teeth nipped at his spine. Fangs bit deep in his shoulders. Derek's roar started as a rumble and grew, vibrations against the skin of his back growing in strength and volume. Oh God they were going to hear. Fuck! Fuck! Then Derek's finger's wrapped around his prick. Stroking. Pulling, Tugging. demanding his orgasm and he didn't care any more he threw himself into the sensations with all he had and keened and sobbed. His cries mingled with Derek's roar as they came together. His seed slashed over Derek's hand and Derek's seed burned inside him reclaiming him as his. They both slumped against the tiles, chests heaving. "Oh God, do you suppose they heard us?" Derek purr-growled into the nape of his neck. "I don't care." His Pet shivered. "When you make that sound, neither do I."__

~~~*~~~

Derek stayed in bed until one o'clock. Stiles was gone and his place cold and scent old. He took a long shower, longer than normal and spent a good deal of time over his grooming. Then he went down stairs cautiously to search out his Pet. At any moment that evil red head might leap out on him and demand to know his intentions toward his brother. He didn't think that intending to fuck him until he couldn't walk for the rest of his life, would go over well.

But it made him snigger.

The strangers's scent pervaded the house and offended his olfactory nerve. If his need to see his Pet weren't so strong, he would have remained upstairs. He followed Stiles's scent to the drawing room and his Pet was curled up asleep in one of the leather, high backed, winged chairs. He was muffled again in sweater and jeans and his hair gelled.

He hated it.

He looked tired, but whether that was due to him and the activities of last night, or the visitors he didn't know. He went forward quietly and reached and finger combed his Pet's hair and it tumbled free.

Much better.

Stiles mumbled, curled tighter.

He crouched close to his Pet and stroked his cheek gently with the backs of his fingers wanting the closeness. To his delight Stiles pressed sleepily into his touch and opened his brown eyes and smiled. He gave a happy growl, scooped him up, sat down and settled into the chair with him snuggled onto his lap. He scented him. Places where the strangers had touched him, the smell of tears. "Have they gone?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. We survived, go team us. " Derek kissed the top of his head. "I think William almost likes you."

"Really?" What did I do wrong?" He teased.

"I don't think they heard us last night, he said you acted like a gentleman."

"Then he definitely did not hear us. In my experience gentlemen _do not_ roar."

They both laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek _had_ taken his Pet's plea that he was murder on his clothes to heart. It was true he tended to rip and shred rather than _remove_. There again if his Pet would accept his advice and not wear clothes......... They would both be a lot happier. Cross had pointed out that young, male humans liked to buy their own clothes and there were many suitable outlets on line. All Master Stiles required was his own credit card and he could shop to his heart's content.

The limit had been set at $2000 not that it mattered, Derek intended to pay it off each month. Stiles had been delighted to find both Abercrombie and Fitch and The Gap were on line and serve Derek right if he spent a little too much. Actually he only bought what he needed. He still didn't like the whole _kept_ thing and once he was qualified and in a job, he intended to pay his own way. In the meantime............. He'd spent the morning Christmas shopping. He bought presents for Derek and gift certificate and a cook book for Cross. He bought cards and wrapping paper, even tags. He'd buy for William and Tiffany later and perhaps have it shipped straight to them. He looked at a couple of more colleges in the City and filled in application forms. One looked really promising.

There were roast chicken sandwiches for lunch, hot chocolate and a slice of cherry pie. A frequent treat since Cross had discovered it was his favorite. He ate in the kitchen with Cross since Derek was still sound asleep. He swung his legs under the table and drained his chocolate. "I think I'll go out for a walk Cross, while the weather's nice."

Cross frowned looking at him over the rim of his teacup. "I don't think that's wise Master Stiles a storm is forecast for later." His voice concerned.

"I'll be back long before then," Stiles assured him, "I need to get out of this house Cross I'm going stir crazy," he said with quiet emphasis.

"I do sympathize but today might not be the best day. A storm is due and Mr Hale won't be pleased if you get caught in it or he awakes and you're not here. " A reasonable tone in the quiet voice. "You know how he worries Master Stiles." Added with a cajoling look.

"Yeah, but if the weather turns I'll come straight back and I'm not going far. I'll be an hour tops. Chances are he won't even wake up. He was late home and he'll probably sleep a while yet and damn it Cross surely he can wait an hour?" Spoken with an exasperated huff.

"Master Stiles," Cross warned, "I advise you to think again. I have to go to the City tomorrow, perhaps if I talk to him on your behalf he will allow you to accompany me?"

"He won't." His voice was resigned. "He won't even discuss the possibility since the last time, he just growls and gets angry."

Cross put his cup onto its saucer. "Mr Hale means well. If he's not with you, he can't protect you." There was sympathy in his voice.

"I know, but I don't need protecting _all_ the time." He raised his eyes and looked into Cross face. "God," he drew his hand over his brow, "I sound so fucking whiny, ungrateful and I'm not. I just want to see people, the shops dressed for Christmas."

Cross gave a knowing nod.

Suddenly he tensed. "God, I never asked, does he even celebrate Christmas?"

Cross looked a little uncomfortable. "Not Christmas as such, but the Winter Solstice is highly significant."

"Is he Pagan or something?" Stiles asked curiously.

The corners of Cross mouth twitched. "Something like that, it has to do with the shorter days, longer nights........ His," he removed his spectacles and polished them with a handkerchief, "appetites." He pushed his glasses back on.

"So no Christmas tree?" He looked disappointed.

"He _celebrates _if he has a Pet who wishes to, I'm sure there'll be a tree, Christmas dinner, presents if you wish it." He answered indulgently.__

__Stiles looked toward the window, he was restless.The day was still nice, cold but bright with watery sun. "I'm going for a walk." His voice had a finality._ _

__

____

~~~*~~~

Cross hovered by the door as Stiles pulled on his thick windcheater and gloves. "Are you sure I can't dissuade you Master Stiles?" His voice and face full of concern.

"Relax Cross. I'll be back in an hour. If he wakes up blame, me. Tell him I ran out on you." He giggled.

Cross gave a thin lipped smile. "Please remember the time and that Mr Hale worries when you're not here. Return home the minute the weather turns."

"I promise Cross." He grinned. Cross worried too much and to be free of the house, even for an hour...... "See you later Cross." He opened the door and stepped into the afternoon, into freedom.

There was a trail started behind the house and went up a gentle incline, he'd followed it before and he picked it up. He didn't know why Cross and Derek were so worried, there were no Bears, Cougars or Wolves. Not even Coyotes. The most dangerous things were Skunk, Deer and Rabbit. The trail twisted up amongst the trees and soon Stiles was lost in just walking and trying not to think. The incline grew steeper and he had to put a bit of effort into the climb. Up and up he went, the effort warming him, making him sweat. It wasn't until he almost crested the top that he realized how far he'd walked. He looked around at the thick, leafless trees and shrugged. Looked up at the clear sky, he might as well finish the climb and see what the view was like. A movement attracted him between the trees, a couple of deer. He watched silently until they past and walked on.

He crested the hill. In the distance the outline of the City skyline and over the top a hazy smog. Another way and the ribbon of road running along the edge of the estate and yet another the shimmer of water, a lake and all around him trees and peace. It was nice here. He sat down, his back against a tree, closed his eyes and cleared his mind. It had been ages since he meditated. 

He was awoken by the icy fingers of wind and the first cold drops of rain.

Fuck! Fuck! Shit!

He'd fallen asleep and two things had happened. 

It had grown late in the afternoon.

The weather had broken.

Stiles wasted no time. Cross was probably prostrate with worry and Derek, he didn't want to think about Derek. He pulled up the hood of his windcheater and headed down the trail. If he hurried he might beat the worst of the storm and dark.

The wind picked up, the sky gray, dark and gloomy. Fat drops of rain began to fall. He shivered and wondered idly if the windcheater was waterproof. The wind blew the rain against him, whipping sharp drops of icy water against his face and down his neck. In the distance, thunder rumbled and rolled across the heavens.

Fuck!

That's all he needed to be caught in the trees in a thunderstorm!

He began to jog along the trail, dodging roots, rocks and holes that might trip him and hurl him forward onto his face. He picked up speed and ran as fast as he dare as the storm and darkness gathered around him.

A clap of thunder and a lurid flash of lightning zigzagged across the sky lighting up the trail. A movement in the trees to his right, caught in the corner of his eye. 

A deer? 

Must be. 

The rain blew in his face. A roll of thunder followed a second later by another zigzag across the sky. He saw something through the trees.

Not a deer.

Something.

Something keeping pace with him.

His running stuttered. A cold chill slithered up his spine and made his neck hairs bristle. It had nothing to do with the storm. He shivered and pushed harder for home. 

For home.

Home.

Derek.

Derek would protect him.

Derek was home.

He caught a glimpse of it again, a large animal in the trees. Pacing. _Hunting him_. He didn't stop to think what it was, he whimpered and ran, he kept going. 

Focusing on home.

On Derek. 

He let the storm push him along, the creature drive him. He saw the house lit in a vivid flash of lightning. There was a clearing between the edge of the trees and the house. The creature was still there. He could hear it now, crashing through the trees.

He was nearly home............ The beast broke the trees ahead of him beating him to the house. A flash of lightning, he recoiled screaming, not believing the truth of what he was seeing. 

The beast was tall, over six feet and stood upright. It's arms were long ropes of solid muscle and finished in hands with long, thick fingers and black claws. The spine slightly curved making it look a little stooped. The legs were long with thick, muscular thighs and clawed toes. It was broad shouldered, solid muscled chest, deeply sprung ribs, muscled abdomen, narrow waist and hips, a long, thick sheathed cock and heavy pendulous balls. . A short neck, pointed, mobile ears, flattened against the skull, red eyes blazed at him with a sentience and intelligence that was beyond human. It had the long snout of a wolf and several inch, long fangs overhung the lower lip and protruded upward from the bottom jaw. The skin was covered in a shiny pelt of short, black fur moving to dark gray on the belly. It was awful, ugly, base, crude and magnificent. It lashed a furred tail from side to side, threw back it's head and _roared_.

Derek. 

He fell to the ground, head spinning. The beat. Beat. Beat of his heart slamming inside his chest. It hurt to breathe, he couldn't breathe. His head _hurt_.

Maybe he'd just stroke out and die.

Maybe he'd have a heart attack.

Maybe his brain would explode. Did brains explode?

Maybe he'd be ok.

Maybe it wasn't real? It couldn't be real.

The beast shimmered, trembled, just _changed_ before his eyes, right in front of him. In the rain and lightning. 

Derek stood in front of him, just Derek, his wet hair dripping in his face. Naked, wet. He squatted beside him. "Stiles?"

Okay.

He was okay.

He blinked hard, sparkles behind his eyes, in his brain. 

Derek's fingers brushed his wet hair from his face. "Stiles?" More insistent.

" Y...........Yeah.......... Derek?"

"Let me help you." He caught his Pet's arm, Stiles pulled away. "Pet?"

"Don't." He cleared his throat. "I can manage..............Thank you."

He struggled to his feet, Derek stood. Naked. Wet. Beside him. 

Stiles swayed, the word spun and greyed. Derek caught him in his arms as he fell.

~~~*~~~

He didn't pass out, it might have been easier if he had. Derek carried him toward the house, cradling him against his chest. His hands and feet felt cold. Icy. He couldn't stop shaking. Trembling. Shuddering.

Cross was there, hovering at the door his face worried. Tight smile at him. "Poor Master Stiles, caught in the storm." His hand brushed his cheek.

Derek _growled_. Cross pulled his hand back. Derek glared. 

"We're taking a shower, I don't want him taking ill."Derek told Cross. "Perhaps you'd have a good stiff drink and some warm food waiting?"

"Very good Sir." Cross nodded.

"T...There's a storm, a storm c... coming." He stuttered.

Cross frowned, concerned. "Perhaps the drink before your shower Sir?" 

Derek growled and shook his head. "Shower first, I need."

"He's in shock Sir."

"I _need!"_ A silken thread of warning in his voice.

Cross face took on a neutral expression. "Of course Sir."

Ice began to fall against the windows a steady plink. Plink. Plink.

He was carried straight up to Derek's bedroom, his lover not saying a word just turning on the shower and sitting him on the closed toilet. He squatted down and removed his sneakers and socks, rubbing his cold feet between his hands to improve the circulation. He worked him quickly out of his windcheater and other clothes. Quickly but without ripping them. 

He was taken to the shower, Derek's mouth covering his as the hot water fell onto his cold skin. Tears slid from his eyes as he was kissed and ran down his cheeks. He let Derek's need overwhelm him, cloud his vision but he couldn't shake the image of what he'd seen. He devoured him, mouth, teeth. Firm hands sliding over his skin making his cock jump. His whole skin burning, tingling. He moaned, shuddered, shaking his head even as he pushed into his touch and his fingers caught in the dark hair and held tight.

"Mine," Derek growled into his mouth and pushed him against the tile, rubbing his hard cock against him, letting him feel his need.

He shook his head and held on.

Derek tensed, growled, stepped back, one elegant eyebrow arched questioningly. Eyes hard. "No, Stiles?"

No? He was confused. "You scared me. I just wanted to come home. I was scared."

"You are home Stiles. Home. Safe. Mine." Derek pressed into him again, cock hard along his belly, teeth scoring his collarbone.

More tears. "Home. Safe. You promise?"

"Yes."

"Safe with you.. My...w......... werewolf?"

"Your werewolf, yes." His eyes were fierce, full of wild triumph. "Yours Stiles, yours, your wolf."

His tears wouldn't stop. But it didn't matter Derek had him, held him safe.

Derek licked at his cheeks, his lips, hands sliding over his body. He met Derek's kisses, tongue pushing inside, deep. Arms entwining powerful shoulders, holding on tight. Derek's nails dragged down his back, making him hiss and arch. He cupped his butt and dragged him close rubbing them together growling low into his mouth.

Stiles was lifted and entwined his legs around his waist. Slick, soap covered fingers pushed into him, stretching him.

Derek bit down into the big vein on his throat, growling, sucking a mark into the skin. Fingers pulled away and thick cock slid in.

Whimpering Stiles gave himself over to the wolf. Derek's cock pushed in and out of him, his mouth swallowing his Pet's cries as he fucked him hard.

His eyes were open wide staring into Derek's as he pressed into him over and over. Low growls filled the bathroom. 

He pulled his mouth away. "Yours." He whispered the word as he came, eyes falling closed.

Derek _roared_ his seed filling him, arms holding him close as he turned off the water and slipped free of the confines of his Pet's body.

~~~*~~~

He wrapped his Pet in a big towel and dried him and then carried him to his bed and made a nest and settle into it with him, his Pet clinging to him. Cross brought a tray, whisky and hot soup. Derek held the glass and poured the fiery liquid down his throat, then fed him soup from a spoon. He settled them and curled around his Pet's still clinging form.

He hadn't meant to appear in full Alpha form before Stiles. He was worried, out searching for him before the storm and he slipped the wolf. Without his human side he was all instinct. Stiles was _his_ and he'd run from him so he'd chased. He ran his hands over Stiles's skin. He was still cold, still so pale and _shocky_. He hadn't appeared to all his Pets in full Alpha form but those he had, had reacted in different ways. Some went mad, some rejected him, some tried to escape, some tried to kill themselves, one or two died of fright. Some had coped.

Stiles would cope. He was confident he would come through with flying colors. This one was sweet, trusting, strong deep inside.

Stiles sighed and snuggled. "Winter is here, Are we going to have a Christmas Tree?"

"If you want one."

"Were you hunting me? Before, outside?"

"No, I was searching for you. I could smell you. You ran, it made me want you so I chased."

"You can smell me?" He snuggled closer.

"Always. Your smell is imprinted in my mind. I can smell you even over a great distance."

"Do I smell good?" Stiles's legs entwined with his.

"Nothing smells better than you." It was true, no other scent compared to his sweet Pet.

"Good." His skin was slowly warming. Does it hurt?"

"Becoming the wolf?" His Pet nodded. "No, it's like I told you, humanity is a coat I can put on or take off, it doesn't hurt."

"B..but before when you took it off you didn't look like that. You had a _tail_."

"Before was like slipping the coat off one shoulder, you only saw part of what I was. Today I took it off completely."

"But you're so..............."

"Ugly, terrible, grotesque, diabolical? I've heard them all," he said tightly. "I may be so to your eyes, in a werewolf's eyes 'm quite a handsome devil." Devil. His lips twitched with amusement.

Stiles didn't comment. "But it's not painful?"

 

He shook his head. "The hunger is painful if I ignore it too long, like a gnawing inside my belly. Needing to fuck can hurt if the need is great. But it's who, what I am Pet."

"Really? You _have_ to fuck me?"

He nodded, wondering if Cross had used one of his concoctions to help his Pet cope. "They are twin hungers, both running deep. Whenever I can smell you, I must _have_ you... I _must_."

Stiles stroked his rough cheek with his fingers. "You don't make the people hurt, right? I mean you looked way fast, dangerous, _alien_."

"I kill cleanly." He gave a toothy smile."Screams attract attention."

His Pet studied him a moment. "I bet your cholesterol is way high. We should get it checked out. You seriously ought to consider vegetarianism as a lifestyle choice."

Derek's face became deadly serious. "Oh I'm sure I've eaten one or two vegetarians in my time."

Stiles blinked and then thumped his arm. "You!"

"Me!" Derek grabbed one of his feet and _gnawed_ at the toes playfully.

He shrieked. Kicked. Laughed. "Tickles! Tickles!" He protested breathlessly. 

He nipped the tendons along Stiles's ankle, putting his teeth behind the bite.

That got him a squeak and low cry. "Toothy bastard! No eating your boyfriend, especially so close to Christmas."

"Not even a nibble?" Derek pouted.

"Nope, not even a nip." 

"I don't do well with rules Pet." Derek warned. Growling nuzzling his Pet's balls.

Oh.

He pushed Stiles's legs open so he could lick at his Pet's musky opening. He was still stretched from the shower. He lapped and pushed his tongue inside, Stiles opening easily.

"Oh fuck!" he twisted.

Derek rose up taking his mouth and holding his hips still. "You're Mine!"

Stiles's hips pushed against his hands, trying to twist. "Show me." His Pet's courage.

"Tell me."

"I'm yours, I'm yours Derek."

And I am yours."

He surged into Stiles's body taking and giving with one thrust.


	9. Chapter 9

The holiday season with Derek?

Pretty much a fuck fest.

The nearer to the solstice the more intense the fucking and the feeding became. It was two days to his Birthday and he was exhausted, sore and grumpy. His _bones_ ached. He took to sleeping in his own bed, just to get a break. He avoided Derek as much as possible, which wasn't much. He always found him or he was _compelled_ to search the Alpha out.

It wasn't healthy coming so much.

It wasn't normal.

No-one should be asked to come as much as he was. Suppose his balls shriveled? That would suck.

Suppose you could only make so much and then poof. That's all she wrote?

It wasn't that he could actually _complain_. He enjoyed it, he was enthusiastic. But he knew what the saying ' _too much of a good thing'_ actually meant. 

He turned the faucet on and ran more hot water into the tub, turned the water off and leaned back into the bubbles, jasmine scented.............. Jasmine my ass. Now Star Wars would have been cool...... Bet Darth Vader doesn't have scented bubbles. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

The door handle turned. "Are you in there Pet?" Curious enquiry.

He knows damn fine I'm in here. "Go away Derek, I'm relaxing in the bath. I'll be out in a bit." Said patiently without opening his eyes.

The door rattled. "Let me in Pet, I want to join you." Wheedling tone.

Glad he thought to lock the door. "I'm already up to my neck, I'll slop water all over the floor."

"Cross will clean it up." The door rattled again.

"Shoo!"

"Pet I _need_ you." Said in a silky voice.

"Damn it Derek, you just had me. I'm surprised you can even get it up. Your balls must ache. _My_ balls ache." He tried to stretch to the lock without leaving the tub.

"You don't understand Pet, the solstice is near," said with a husky voice.

"So? I mean ok, the nights are longer and stuff and it's my Birthday the day after tomorrow. He got the door unlocked and slid back under the bubbles. "Ok it's open."

Derek was naked, magnificent, cock and body hard. "Oh!" He looked delighted. "Bubbles! Scoot forward Pet, let me sit behind you."

"Yup, Cross got them for me."

He settled behind with his Pet between his open legs. His hard cock poked Stiles in the back and then slid up his spine as he pulled him back against him. "I think Cross likes you better than me." The pout was audible.

"I made him chicken soup when he had a cold."

All these years and I haven't eaten him, not so much as a nibble. Must count for something? He protested.

"Hmmmm.. When the man takes care of you, washes your shorts..............? Not really."

"I don't wear shorts, as you well know." Derek pinched him. "Barbaric custom, wearing clothes as a whole is." His hands slid over his Pet's body, stroked his stomach and teased his cock.

"Stop it Derek! " Said in and exasperated tone. "I'm trying to _relax_.

An unhappy growl and a scrape of nails over his hip. "I'm _hungry_."

"See Cross, there's loads of food in the fridge."

"Damn it Pet! You _know_ what I mean." A dangerous tone to his voice.

"Don't be in a bad mood, it's nearly Christmas."

"I wouldn't _be_ in a bad mood if you'd let me fuck you."

"That's blackmail."

"No it's not. It's blackmail if I say let me fuck you or I'll _eat_ you." He nipped at his Pet's shoulder.

"Bitch. I told you, no eating your boyfriend before his birthday." He twisted around and stuck his tongue out, fairly certain Derek wouldn't eat him.

Derek's fangs snapped closed right next to his tongue. "When _should_ I eat you then?" He said coldly.

Shivers went up Stiles's spine. Chilled, he pulled away. "How about not today?" Said with a tremor in his voice.

"Relax Pet, I have no plans to eat you. " He sucked water from his shoulder. "Anytime soon," he added with a growl. 

Lips slid down his neck and along his shoulders. Suddenly he wanted to go home for Christmas. He wanted to be with William and Tiffany, decorate the tree, suck candy cane, drink eggnog, make a mess of wrapping presents, watch A Charlie Brown Christmas, dance at a club and see friends.

Derek sensed his thoughts. "Pet?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" A hardness in his question.

"I'm tired, sore. Homesick I guess." He answered truthfully. "I should go for a walk, phone William, take up skydiving, something." He snorted.

"Skydiving? That's dangerous. If it's danger you want, hide Cross's cleaning supplies."

Stiles blinked and then started to laugh at Derek's absolutely serious face.

"Oh God, I love you Derek, " he turned completely around and threw his arms round his neck, "I really do."

~~~*~~~

It was his Pet's Birthday. He came back from feeding and went straight to the shower. Showered quickly and pulled on his robe and went to check everything was ready. Cross had made a cake, in the shape of a black, comical bat.

The mage had a damned queer sense of humor.

The presents were beautifully wrapped in plain black paper with silver bows. 

Very tasteful.

They were piled neatly by the biggest, most comfortable chair in the drawing room and the fire was built high. 

Game consoles.

Cross's idea of course. if Master Stiles had more to occupy him he wouldn't be so _bored_ and _restless_. How could his Pet be bored living with him? Derek didn't know which was the best to get and so bought them all and the most popular games to go with them. The tiny present on top wasn't a games console though, that was something else. Satisfied that everything was ready he went to wake his Pet.

It was still pre-dawn and for once he wasn't _hungry_. Well not very, but he was excited to start his Pet's special day.

He slipped free of his robe and slid into his bed with his Pet and nibbled on the tasty neck. Stiles giggled and moved in his sleep, dark hair against the pillow. He nibbled more getting a piece of skin between is teeth and making Stiles squeak. "Happy Birthday Pet." He murmured and licked his ear.

"Hmmm thank you." He came awake slowly, blinking, smiling softly. Pushing into Derek's muscle.

Derek's need slid hard along his thigh and took his mouth. "We need to start the celebration of the day of your birth in a proper manner."

"Ohhhhh, is there cake? Are you going to sing Happy Birthday?" He asked excitedly.

"There's cake, there's presents, there's a birthday breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner. Cross assures me all your favorites. And I _might_ be persuaded to sing, but that's not how we begin." He smiled, hand sliding over his belly and heading South.

"Stiles squirmed. "No spankings though, right?"

Derek raised an arched eyebrow."Would you like that?" There was a very interested note to his question.

"What? No!" Stiles's eyes widened.

"Really?" Derek adopted an innocent tone and look. "I understand it's quite the _kink_."

"Kink? You've got to be kidding, right? You _are_ kidding me?" His voice held a rasp of excitement.

"Yes you know. Whips, chains, cuffs, spanking, dildos, plugs, gags, cock cages, spreader bars, nipple clamps, collars, cages, fisting...............Kink." Derek reeled off.

"Ok, I don't know which is the more frightening, that you _know_ what all that stuff means or that I don't."

Oh his Pet was a treasure. So innocent. So naive. So much to teach him. "One day when you're bored we'll discuss it. But for now, spankings or not?"

"Not. You're way too strong. I'll never walk again. No." He pushed into his arms, into his cock.

"I promise not to break the skin, I won't even bruise you."

"Derek!"

He ran his hand down his Pet's spine and cupped his ass and pulled them together, rubbing hard cocks. "Hmm, your lips say no, your cock says yes." A jerk against him as he let his hand stroke over the curve of one cheek.

He drew back his hand and let fly.

He didn't spank hard, just enough to make his hand tingle and warm Stiles's skin and leave a rosy print. "How old are you again?"

Stiles squirmed trying to get away, pushing nearer. "Nineteen," he gasped. "Derek please............. " Not sure if he was asking him to stop or continue.

He let fly again and cracked his hand against his other ass cheek, loving the tight gasp and the way his Pet's cock jumped. "That's two. You'd better keep count, I might lose my place."He said in a husky growl.

Stiles was gasping, pushing into him and away from his hand. Lips parted, hot breath against his cheek. He brought his hand down again across both cheeks, middle finger crashing into the crease. "Shall I stop?"

Stiles shuddered pushing into him. "I need you!" Thighs fell open.

Derek flipped him onto his back and grabbed the lube. Teasing was one thing, _need_ quite another. He lifted his legs and pushed a finger in deep.

Stiles moaned and his balls drew up. "More, please!" He entreated breathlessly.

Two more slicked fingers pressed into him, stretched him roughly and then were gone. Derek slicked his cock and pushed in.

Stiles jerked, groaned and pushed up into his arms. He wrapped his legs around him and slid down and began to move, fucking himself on Derek's column of steel.

He growled and added his own power to the coupling, thrusting hard.

Faster and harder until the flames flared and Stiles cried out against his skin. He growled as heat splashed between them and he slammed into his Pet's jerking body roaring as he came.

He cleaned his Pet, licking his stomach, balls and sensitive prick. Then they cuddled. "Happy Birthday Pet," he purred stroking the warm skin as they relaxed. "What would you like most for your Birthday?"

"An non-tearable wardrobe." Stiles giggled.

Derek pouted. "That would be no fun at all." He leaned over the side of the bed. "How about this?" He reached underneath and drew out a large, heavy, tome of a book and put it on the bed.

Stiles stared at it. The cover was dark red, tooled leather. It most resembled one of the very old, huge family Bibles he'd seen but four, five times as thick. The lose paper was held together by a thick, leather, buckled strap. "What is it?"

"I call it The Hale Chronicles. A journal of sorts started many centuries ago by a young man who was then my companion. It has been passed on through the years at the time of the Winter solstice to every Pet who was literate and had the capacity to add to it, or not. As they chose. Now it belongs to you." 

Stiles's eyes flickered up to Derek's and back to the book. He touched the cover with his fingers, they tingled. "It's beautiful. So old." His voice held a note of awe.

"It is. It tells of times past. Bygone ages. Lives lived and long ended." He looked a little sad.

"I promise I'll take care of it." Stiles vowed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Derek nodded. "I know you will. Now scoot, take it to your room and let me sleep for an hour and then we'll have breakfast." He forced a smile and watched as Stiles scrambled naked from his bed and hefted up the heavy book.

His Pet hesitated. "Thank you for this." 

He gave a brisk nod. "You're welcome Pet." He watched his Pet leave. He settled to sleep hoping he'd done the right thing.

 

Stiles carried the heavy book to his room and laid it reverently in the center of the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and slipped them on. Climbed on the bed and curled around the book. He carefully unbuckled the strap and lifted the cover.

His fingers slid over the loose pages. It was obviously very, very old but in excellent condition. He wasn't sure the pages were _paper_. They were thicker, smoother. 

The first entries were indecipherable, not because the writing had faded, but because the script was either scrawled or too elaborate for him to understand. The words and wording was difficult for him to follow. Some entries were obviously foreign. He recognized French, German, Italian, Spanish. There were Russian, Chinese, Greek, Latin and Arabic entries too. Ancient scripts written in ancient tongues. And yet more languages he didn't know.

The book was fascinating. A terrible, compelling, unbelievable, fascination. He read the entries as if they were stories. Stories about Derek. His Derek.

But they weren't stories, they were true.

They told of ages past, from tented encampments to elaborate palaces. He knew Derek was old, but he was measuring his age in centuries. The book indicated Millennia. How many? Three, four, five thousand years? More? He struggled to comprehend. It was like reading history through the eyes of someone who was there, which of course they were. And what of Cross? Had he always been here? Was he the same? He didn't think so.

He read the entries, written by boys like him that Derek had found and kept. Some of the stories violent and terrible, full of blood, pain and torture. Others gentle and elegant. But whatever they were, he couldn't stop reading. He wrapped himself in the words, in their lives.

There were illustrations too. Pencil drawings or pen and ink washes. Derek unchanged from what he was now, only his hair and clothes different. Sometimes a beard or moustache or both. His favorites Derek in armor obviously a knight and another as a nobleman with a heavy chain around his neck. Possibly a king? And one in blouse, boots and leggings much as he had worn for Thanksgiving. He took the pages and wandered next door to compare them with the sleeping form. Same face, same muscled body. 

It was frightening.

There were other drawings. A younger Cross but still recognizable as the man he knew.

He went back to his own room and crawled onto the bed. On and on he read slowly realizing all the entries ended the same. One minute an entry and then........... Gone. A new companion writing. What happened to them? 

He'd seen it. He _knew_ what Derek was, what he did but he'd tried to ignore it. It was like a fairytale. A dream that he'd wake from and laugh. Only he _was_ awake. Derek had found him like all the others and drawn him in. He wasn't going to wake up. Not ever. Derek had taken him......... Claimed him.

And he'd let it happen.

What would Derek have done if he hadn't been attacked. Would he be at school in Beacon Hills? Home for Christmas? Leading a normal life? Alone............. Free?

His eyes burned roaming the pages over and over.

He didn't notice the time that had past, the sunlight diffused through the closed drapes. It was well after nine o'clock. A soft knock came at the door. "Yes?"

Cross opened the door with a small tray and mug of coffee. "Your birthday breakfast awaits and your presents.." His eyes drifted to the book. "Most of them remain unopened Master Stiles."

Stiles's fingers trailed over the book as Cross put the mug on the bedside table. " "I see Mr Hale gave you the book."

"Yes," he looked up. "Have you read it?"

Cross straightened. "It's not my book Master Stiles, not my place to read it."

Oh lord, had he offended him. "I'm sorry Cross I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't Master Stiles." He gave him a smile.

"Cool," he turned a page. "Did you know them. The others like me?"

"There has never been another like you Master Stiles. Never before has The Alpha been so _taken_ with anyone."

Stiles thought it was bull, just Cross being nice. 

Cross gestured to the bed. "May I?"

"Yeah, sure." Stiles made room, moving his legs. Cross sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes I knew them, some of them." He looked thoughtful. Some stayed longer than others. Some were more successful than others, some were happier. Some stayed only a matter of weeks, some months, others years."

"What happened to them? Did they go home?" Each story ended without answering that question.

Shutters closed behind Cross' eyes. He looked old, tired. "I really couldn't say Master Stiles. One day they were here, the next they were gone. I never saw them again."

Stiles's skin came up in goose bumps. He didn't want to think what he thought happened to them. "How long have you worked for him? It must be a very lonely life?"

"My kind have always served such as The Alpha. He has always been very good to me, I have wanted for nothing. He is possibly one of the best of his kind and it is a privilege to serve him. How long? Since I was younger than you. I am by nature a loner, I've never wanted a family. I am ideally suited to this position." His voice was patient, dusty.

Stiles's brow furrowed. "Will you always serve him?" 

"As long as I am able, like the one before me. The Alpha does not _age_ , I do. Very slowly of course but inevitably."

A deep sadness crossed Stiles's face,

"Now Master Stiles, I have a few centuries in me yet." Cross patted his arm. "And before I go another will come to take my place."

"Another Cross? The most perfect butler-type dude on earth? Impossible!" Stiles forced a laugh but it didn't really work. "I'm scared Cross, I'm in way over my head and I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah. I think I shouldn't, but I do." His voice sounded tired, small.

"Then trust in that. He took care of his companions," in his own way, "all the days of their lives. He has cared for me and I'm only his man, not his lover. Just go with it."

"Yeah," he said uncertainly, "I guess, sometimes you just have to go with it."

Cross stood. "Can I expect you down stairs shortly?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll just take a shower." Stiles closed the book.

"Very well, I'll rouse Mr Hale, he was anxious to breakfast with you and be at your disposal all day."

"Okay, Stiles nodded, "I'll be right down."

Cross paused, his hand on the door handle. "Most of his life The Alpha has been alone. He doesn't do well alone. I'm pleased you're here Master Stiles. Pleased you're in our lives."

Stiles nodded and blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

He was bored. It was more than an hour since Cross had awoken him saying his Pet was getting up and still no sign of him. He paced in front of the drawing room fire. He'd dressed for the occasion remembering the blast of arousal at his outfit on Thanksgiving. He was barefoot, he often was in the house. His leggings the finest doeskin, his blouse open showing his chest, his hair neatly swept back. Five more minutes and he would _fetch_ him.

Damn it there were _presents_ to open!

He bet his Pet was one of those aggravating humans who carefully removed wrapping paper instead of _ripping_ it off!

Stiles appeared in the doorway looking adorable. Dark, cherry red sweater and white Chinos, sneakers and his dark hair mussed. He ginned at him. "Wow! Look at you!" His voice echoed with admiration.

"Thank you Pet, but I don't look as adorable as you." He held out his arms and his Pet went to him leaning in to a long, sweet kiss.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked a little breathlessly.

"What's your favorite Pet?" He stared at the swollen cupid lips.

"Waffles and blackberry syrup."

"That's it! I'm eating Cross. The wretched man has prepared waffles and _blueberry_ syrup!" Derek pretended fury.

The _wretched man_ entered carrying a breakfast tray and looked pointedly at Derek."Waffles and _blackberry_ syrup, Sirs."

They laughed.

"How do you want to do this Pet?" He asked hopefully eyeing the chair.

Stiles's lips twitched."You sit in the chair and I'll sit with you and then we can eat and unwrap at the same time."

He looked delighted. "Splendid."

Cross pulled up a small table by the chair and set the tray down. Derek sat and Stiles curled onto his lap. Derek's arms around his waist.

Cross smiled. "Happy Birthday Master Stiles."

"Thanks Cross." He returned the smile.

Cross inclined his head and then left the room closing the door. 

Stiles reached over the side of the chair, prepared a waffle and shared the sticky treat with Derek. The demon accepting his offering good naturedly. After all it was his Pet's birthday.

"Which present shall I open first?"

"Why not start with the small one on the top?" Derek suggested with a smile.

"Ok," he stretched forward, "don't let me fall."

"Never Pet."

He snagged the small box. "Got it." He settled back into Derek's lap. 

He tore off the paper and revealed a small, square, blue leather box. He held it to his ear and shook it. Nothing.

Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles's eyebrows knitted. "I wonder what it is?"

"Open it and see." He suggested.

Stiles lifted the lid and gasped, eyes widening.

Inside it was the same blue velvet and nestling in the middle a ring. A heavy, gold signet ring of sorts. Instead of the flat, gold top, a large, square ruby deeply engraved with an ornate S intertwined with a D. It shone and twinkled. It stole his breath away.

"There's an inscription on the inside."

Stiles carefully lifted it out. _'To Stiles. My Cherished Pet'_

Derek took it from his fingers and slipped it on his outstretched wedding finger. It might have been his imagination, but Stiles thought it tightened to fit.

"There. Beautiful." 

_"It's so gorgeous." Stiles admired it on his finger. "Thank you." He turned to kiss Derek._

_"You're very,very welcome Pet." He grinned._

__

~~~*~~~

The college had accepted him and he was starting the Spring Semester. He'd done everything they'd asked. He'd applied for and received grants. He even qualified for a loan to get a small, second hand car because he wasn't going to live on campus but he did live within a twenty mile radius and there was no regular bus service. He'd spoken to counselors and tutors on the phone and by email. He'd chosen all his courses with great care, not only as to their suitability but their timing. He had one left to choose and he was dithering between American History and Computer Aided Design. One was more of an interest, the other possibly of more use. He had to choose today and enrol on line before they closed for the holiday.

He stared at the screen of the laptop. Decisions. Decisions.

Derek was still asleep, much calmer since the weirdness of the Winter solstice had past. Cross entered the drawing room with coffee on a tray.

"Which do you think? American History or Computer Aided Design?"

Cross gave a long-suffering smile. "I had no idea you'd found a correspondence college Master Stiles."

"I haven't, " he took a chug of coffee, "I'm starting at a college in the City. Spring Semester." 

One of Cross eyebrows shot up.

"Derek said I could, told me to look way back in August. Part of the deal for not going to Beacon Hills, why William let me stay." He added cheerfully.

"Really Master Stiles?" Have you discussed it since August?"

Stiles saw the tight, grim look on Cross' face. "Umm no," he frowned and then shrugged, "but it'll be ok, he agreed to it."

"Master Stiles, he doesn't like you being out of the house for an hour, occasionally. How do you think he will feel about several hours on a regular basis?"

Stiles put down his mug. "But I've got a place, courses, grants. " His frown deepened."He _agreed_ , it's no big deal all my courses are in the morning when he's asleep. He won't even notice I've gone." He gave an open handed gesture.

"He'll notice." Cross replied grimly.

"I talked it over with William when he was here for Thanksgiving." He protested.

"Yes Master Stiles. And why was he here?" Cross queried pointedly.

"Because Derek doesn't like to travel and he wouldn't let me go home for a coupl........" His voice faded. "Oh."

"Precisely Master Stiles." Cross sighed. "He may yet surprise us and agree. But I'd brace yourself for a disappointment." He squeezed Stiles's shoulder with his hand.

Stiles blinked. But he _knew_ , he'd _promised_. He shut down the laptop and tucked it under his arm."I'm going for a breath of air, before he wakes up."

Cross nodded. "Don't go out of sight of the house please Master Stiles, he might wake at any time."

"I won't." He mumbled.

He was just stepping from the drawing room when Derek blocked his path. "Oh, you're up early."

Derek swept him into his arms and he relaxed against him. "The bed is a lonely place without you. Your scent grows old and I have to come and seek the source." He took his mouth in a heated kiss and Stiles pushed into it. He wasn't sure how Derek did it but he made him feel warm and safe even though Derek was the reason he felt worried.

Derek stepped back and saw the laptop under his arm. "Have you been busy?"

He would _not_ be nervous, Derek had _agreed_ to this, it was no big deal."I was choosing the last of my courses for the Spring Semester." His voice low and awkward.

"Ah, that's wonderful Pet! Why didn't you tell me you'd found a correspondence school? What courses are you taking?" He injected enthusiasm into his voice.

"No Derek, a college in the City. It's state run but accredited and everything. It has the courses I want and I got grants. It even has a swim team and one of the coaches swum in the Olympics." His voice was eager and he started to open the laptop. I'm only doing classes three mornings a week, when you're asleep and the rest of the time I'll study here."

Derek's face hardened. "I don't think that's a good idea Pet." Stiles blinked at him. He shook his head slowly. "I don't like the idea of you being gone so much."

"C'mon Derek," he cajoled, "you sleep most mornings and even _with_ travelling and the worst hold-ups I'll only be gone eight 'til two. Most days not even that long."

"I won't be there, I can't protect you. I don't want you to do this Stiles." His voice hardened.

Stiles drew a deep breath and braced himself. He wasn't giving this up. "You promised Derek, it was part of the deal for me not going to Beacon Hills. Remember?" Added hopefully.

"I would have agreed to anything to keep you here, Pet." His voice had a ruthless quality.

Oh.

He squared his shoulders. "I'm doing this Derek, I'm going to school.You promised and I've done it all myself, got accepted and everything. I can't just sit here everyday for the rest of my life. You can't stop me, you wouldn't." There was entreaty in his voice.

It was weird, he'd never seen anyone just admit to lying without so much as a blink of an eye. He'd lied to him.

It was weird.

Weird and it hurt.

"I'll buy you all the course books, a new laptop, top of the range and you can study at home all you want. Anything you want. See, more fun stuff to do." Derek said reasonably.

"Derek, the college is twenty minutes, thirty five tops. I'm not talking of moving away love, not living on campus." His voice sounded strained as he explained. "They're giving me a loan to buy a small, second hand car."

"No." His eyes and voice flat.

"But,........"

"No. College amongst those other people, people your own age, with the same interests." His voice hard, ruthless, sneering.

Stiles recoiled. "Wha....?"

"Don't try to _pretend_ Pet. Many, many of them will want you.Well they can't have you.You're _mine_!"

"What me to what?" Stiles gestured. "Turn in assignments? Sign weird petitions? Derek love, come _on_." He shook his head. "I love _you_ , I'm not looking for anyone else. If anything I want to bring them home to meet my gorgeous boyfriend."

"I'm _not_ the kind you bring them to meet." He replied coldly. "It's not you I'm concerned about, I trust you. You won't go." 

Derek looked hard, ruthless, stern, immovable. Well he could be immovable too, he lived with William.

"It's done. Everything is set and I start in the Spring. I'm going."

"No Pet. You're not."

He was pissed off. He was angry. He was weirded out and he had, had enough! "You can't tell me what to do. You're my lover not my fucking father! Guess what Derek, I'm _not_ asking your permission. I did this myself, I found the college, I got the grants, I set it all up while you slept." His eyes filled with tears. "You promised Derek, I'm going."

Something approaching sadness crossed Derek's face. "I can't be without you Pet."

"You won't be! " He was shouting, exasperated. "I'm going to the City three fucking mornings a week, that's all."

Derek felt sick. Every nerve in his body jangled, ached. He sat down heavily on the stairs, his head in his hands, back curved.

Alarmed, Stiles put his laptop down and ran his hand over his curved spine. "Derek? what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"You don't understand my need." He looked up with blazing, red eyes. "You don't understand what it is like for me when you are gone."

Tears welled in Stiles's eyes. "I go out now, sometimes. For a walk, for an hour or so."

 _"And I hate it!"_ Derek snarled at him. "You have no idea of the pain I suffer when you're gone."

Stiles pulled his hand back. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. He needed distance between them, he needed to think. "Derek..............I just can't. N..no-one can spend their lives locked in a house. I need to go to school."

Derek looked at him, eyes narrowed, hard. "It's better than a dungeon." His voice silky, ruthless.

"Oh, What?" His heart and head thumped, a chill ran up his spine and the thought about the book. "Am I your prisoner then?" His voice caught, trembled.

Derek stood slowly. "That's the point Pet....................Not all my....Companions were as lucky or treated so well as you." His eyes scanned his body.

He didn't want to hurt Derek. He didn't want Derek to hurt because of him. But he needed quiet, a place to think. To scream.

Fuck. 

Just Fuck.

"I need some fresh air for a few minutes."

"Well, don't be long Pet, " Derek brushed back his hair. "I have need of you."

"I won't." His eyes couldn't meet Cross' as he pulled on his jacket and went out.

He walked past the pool, past the patio, beyond the shrubbery and formal flowerbed, over the small lawn and down to the edge of the frozen brook. He was still in sight of the house, Derek watched him. He found a spot that was free from snow and sat. 

And the tears came.

He wondered idly if he should just.............go. Order airline tickets on line. Wait until Cross took Derek to Town to hunt. Get a cab, go to the airport. He could be in the sky before Derek knew he was gone. And what then? Would Derek follow him? Was it even true he hated to travel? Would he just let him go, find another whatever he was? Would he pay a visit to William and Tiffany? He shuddered at the thought, chilled to the bone that had _nothing_ to do with the weather.. How many people might die because of him? 

Would he ever be free?

Did he really want to be?

He had no idea how long he sat lost in morbid thoughts. The soft crunch of boots on snow and Derek was there, silently placing a thick blanket around his shoulders. He sat down put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his body. "I was worried, it's cold."

The tears started again, he didn't know why.

"Shhhh. Believe it or not Pet I don't like to see you unhappy. " He brushed back his hair and wiped away a tear.

"I, I thought you understood. I wanted to go to school. Make friends be on the swim team, have you and Cross come and watch me race."

"I bet you'd win too."

He cried harder then. He felt so ungrateful, so fucking weak and whiny. "We talked about it, I thought it was ok."

"Cross accessed your computer. I've already spoken to the Principal of the college and under the circumstances they are more than willing to allow you to complete your courses on line."

Stiles blinked. "Wha......? What circumstances?"

Derek shrugged. "It appears they need a new library and I'm a wealthy man..........."

Stiles's jaw dropped. "You'd do that for me?"

"But of course Pet. Besides Cross assures me it's tax deductible." He added as matter-of-fact. "Cross is finalizing things now. The important thing is Pet, you don't have to give this up."

What's the point? You're never going to let me get a job, pay my way, support myself. His heart was breaking. 

"You're never going to let me go, are you?"

The werewolf didn't answer.

"I'm never going home, am I? Never visiting William? Seeing where I grew up? "

" I don't travel well Stiles."

Stiles wanted to scream, beat Derek's chest ask why fucking him? "Why me?"

"Why not?"

It wasn't fair, but there again a lot of things in life weren't fair. He stood up and started back to the house wrapped in the blanket, Derek beside him.

They were nearly at the door when Derek stopped him. "Is it such a terrible prospect Pet, belonging to me?"

And it wasn't, not really. Derek had been good to him. But 'bird in a gilded cage' kept going through his head. "I'm a _person_ Derek not a pet. People don't _belong_ to other people. It's called slavery and it's against the law."

"Believe me when I say you're _NOT_ a slave Pet, if you were a slave we wouldn't even be having this conversation, you'd have absolutely no say in the matter, you'd own nothing of your own and you'd be treated a lot worse.." Said with a ruthless finality.

Stiles chilled at the cold look in his eyes. "I love you Derek, I want to be with you. But I'm me. Not a thing, not a pet, me. You're asking for every minute of every day for the rest of my life. Giving up a normal life _forever_. And I didn't get to choose, I had no say." He looked at him with sad eyes. "You were never going to let me go, were you? Not ever. What would you have done if I had never come here? Found someone else?"

"You'd have found your way to me, sooner or later. You were always mine, just as I am yours. It's preordained Stiles, no choice for either of us." His voice smooth and rich like the finest brandy. "We all have a destiny, a part to play in the scheme of things."

He nodded remembering how he'd argued with William to be allowed to come.

Derek stepped closer. "Life with me can be wonderful Stiles, if you're willing to let it be."

"I'm trying Derek, trying to work this out." His head hurt and he felt tired,so fucking weary.

"I know Pet." Derek kissed his forehead. "I want you to be happy, I need you to be happy, content." It could be lethal for his Pet if he wasn't.

"I'm cold."

"Then come inside Pet and I'll warm you."

Derek swept him into his arms and carried him inside.

~~~*~~~

It was snowing.

Gray. Dull. Gloomy and snowing.

It blanketed the house and ground trapping him inside.

Christmas had been and gone almost unnoticed.

Christmas Eve there had been no tree, Christmas morning there was a perfect Christmas Tree in the drawing room. Every branch was straight, every needle precise. The silver and blue baubles and the white lights placed with mathematical, geometrical precision.

Stiles hated it.

Underneath were perfectly wrapped gifts in silver paper with gold bows. His garish Santa paper and untidy wrapping looked amateur and childish. When Cross offered to re wrap them for him, he accepted. 

He didn't remember when they opened the gifts, before or after the perfect meal which Derek didn't eat. There was the promised state-of-the-art laptop with a wide screen and enough power to pilot the space shuttle. A printer, camera and other peripherals all still in their boxes. He also got shirts, sweaters, chinos and jeans.

Derek brought himself to actually wear the sunshine yellow sweater, but Stiles hadn't seen it since and doubted he ever would. 

Derek went out early hunting, Cross driving him to the City. Stiles sat cross legged in front of the drawing room fire and phoned William and Tiffany. He cried quietly at his excited voice and the noises of a happy party in the background, chatter, music and laughter. He realized at some point how quiet he was.

"Stiles, are you ok?"

"Yeah sure, just tired."

"I bet you're having a great time there, Derek is so elegant and that house."

"He lives a very quiet life."

"Stiles, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Sniff. "I miss you guys."

"Oh man, we miss you too."

"I wish I was there with you."

"Well you know we invited you both."

"I know, Derek doesn't travel well."

"Perhaps next year.."

Never again. "Yeah maybe. I.. I just miss you, I miss home."

"Well that's your home now Stiles. You kept insisting to me and Tiffany it was what you wanted, that Derek was your home. Stiles, you are happy?" He could hear the frown in his voice.

"Yeah sure, it's just, y'know.......... So hard."

"Well that's part of growing up, sticking it out through the hard times, right?"

He nodded and sniffled. Growing up, except it wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything beyond his control.

He was changing too. Every night he went to bed in his own room, doors locked. Every morning he awoke in Derek's bed, in Derek's arms. He'd never sleepwalked before.

Everyday he studied, wrote part of an assignment and swam. Hours doing laps until he threw up, exhausted. Then he slept.

Cross watched him with concerned, sad eyes. Watching for a sign he was cracking up. But he wasn't going to crack up. He was a little unglued at the edges but he was going to be all right.

He'd cope.

He would.

He watched the falling snow. Derek was out there, hunting. Perhaps one day he'd be hunting him. But not today. 

He wasn't ready to become the wolf's dinner.

Not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek was juiced.

The hunting had been particularly good and he'd fed well. On the way home he'd found four vampires menacing a group of children. Children I ask you........ Even _he_ had standards. The very young, elderly and infirm were safe from him. They didn't taste especially nice and offered nothing in the way of _sport_. He toyed with the vampires enjoying what fight they offered. Killed them all. Patted the children on the head with a salutary warning about sneaking out of the house at night and sent them home.

It was not much beyond Midnight but his Pet would have already made his nightly exodus to his bed. The blood bond between them was strong, he'd never known it this strong or heard of it being so between one of his kind and a human. Even in his sleep it connected his Pet to him. Thoughts of his Pet made him hard.

Horny and hard.

As he neared the house he gave way to his _romantic_ side. He would climb up to the balcony at his Pet's window and surprise him. He swarmed up the side of the house and on to the balcony. Opened the window and silently entered the moonlit room. There was a waft of chill air, Spring was on its way but had yet to arrive. He closed the window and called softly. "Stiles, Pet."

A shaft of silver moonlight spotlighted his Pet in the center of the bed. He moaned softly at his name but didn't wake. Noiselessly Derek moved forward and frowned. His Pet was tangled, caught up in sheets and blankets his lovely body restricted and hidden.This would never do.

Carefully he set about the task of freeing him from his confines, easing the blankets and sheets away until Stiles was uncovered. 

Naked. 

His Pet shivered and automatically turned onto his side, pulling his knees up. Derek quickly shrugged out of his clothes and climbed on the bed. His marks clearly visible on his Pet's skin. He traced the outline with gentle fingers. At his touch his Pet unfolded with a soft sound and searched for his touch, curling into his body. A sigh of contentment, still lost in sleep. For a time Derek just held him, letting his warmth infuse his being and percolate back to his Pet.

It had been a difficult time. Cross had worried that they were losing him, his Pet had been so depressed and sad. Exercising until he was ill, following a boring routine slavishly, hardly eating and sleeping long hours. 

But he was strong, his Pet. 

He was brave. 

He was HIS.

It was the price he paid for loving a werewolf. 

His heart.

His body.

His soul.

His freedom.

His family.

His friends.

His life.

Everything.

The blood bond had him deep in its hold and now he was coming to terms with his place, his new existence.

He began to nibble his neck.

"Hmmmm.... Stiles swatted at him "Sleeping Derek."

Derek nibbled again, put his fangs behind the bite.

"Owww!" Dark lashes flew up."Toothy bastard!" Stiles complained.

He growled. "Less sleeping, more fucking."

He pouted. "I was dreaming, we were on a big boat."

Derek pulled his head back, surprised. "A boat? What were we doing on a boat?"

"Dancing." He grinned. "Can you dance?"

Derek looked affronted. "Of course! Waltz, Tango, Foxtrot, Quick Step, Charleston, Cha,cha, Rumba, Bolero, Minuet... I do a mean Paso Doble." He grinned.

 

"I don't even know what some of them are." His Pet frowned.

"Heathen!" He snapped his fangs closed near his nose.

"I _like_ dancing," he smiled happily.

"Like this?" He rolled his Pet under him rubbing his hard, slick cock against his thigh.

Stiles opened to him, still sleepy as Derek drew his tongue into his mouth and sucked. 

Derek undulated, sliding their cocks together.

"Pushy."

"Can you blame me Pet?"

"Blame you?" Stiles snorted. "I'm no catch!"

He growled."No-one insults my Pet, not even you!" He sank his fangs into his shoulder and took several bites at the sweet flesh.

"Derek! OW!" He jerked, gasped. His cock filling against his belly.

He purr-growled and lapped the wound and then made another next to his nipple. He loved to complain, his Pet but his body always betrayed him. The nipple puckered, drew to a dagger point. Tempted him. He grazed his fangs over it.

"Oh shit!" Stiles arched pushing the delicate nub into his mouth. He snapped his fangs above the dusky point and growled. His Pet stilled, muscles tensed as if prepared to flee. He growled, grasped his Pet's arms holding them above Stiles's head pushing them into the pillows. He bit at his chest and sides raising lurid marks. Stiles twisted, writhed, pulled against his hold, _fought_ him. 

He struggled against the wolf's strength.

The scent of arousal was strong, heady, fierce. He spread his legs with his knees and settled into the cradle of his Pet as he worked the other nipple to a puckered, hard point.

"Marking me, Derek?" He panted. He pulled harder, twisted away from his mouth. His cock hard, slick between them.

Derek growled. " _I should tie you down._ "

He stilled, eyes going wide. "You wouldn't."

Poor, clueless Pet. "I would." He transferred both wrists to one hand and pulled his arms taut as he reached between his Pet's thighs and rolled his tender sac. "I'm sure Cross could find some leather bindings." Said with a leer.

"No!" Stiles squeaked. "Don't have Cross come in here!" His mouth fell slack. "Oh. My. God. You don't have _Cross_ buy sex stuff, do you?"

Derek didn't reply.

"Oh that is so gross! Ewwwwwwwwwwww."

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's not as if the man tries them out!"

"Yes but it's _Cross_."

"In all the years he's been with me I have yet to see the man phased or blush at anything."

Stiles wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "That's it! Nothing else remotely sexy unless we go get it ourselves or buy it off the Net."

Derek's eyebrow arched elegantly. "You can get sex things of the Net?"

Uhuh.

"You can buy anything off the Net. Shit I can't even figure out how to use."

"Oh, we're _definitely_ getting that!" Derek grinned. "Hey," he frowned, "you were looking up sex toys on the Net?"

"Uh," Stiles's eyes tried to look innocent, "will you get pissed if I say yes?"

"What? _Of course not!" He grinned at him. "What did you look at? What did you want to try." Tell me Pet."_

_"Try? I was just looking for a pair of leather pants, cos y'know they're sexy for dancing in."_

_Derek growled his agreement._

_"Do you _know_ what comes up if you type in _leather_? It's scary."_

_Derek recalled what had been side tracked by this conversation. "You could wear them with leather cuffs. Lined mind, don't want your skin to chafe. You have your credit card,yes?"_

_He nodded._

_"Good. Buy anything you fancy Pet, anything _intrigues_ you." He held his wrists tighter and nipped at his neck._

_Stiles moaned and arched._

_"Next time look up leather restraints."_

_"Not being tied up Derek." He panted, groaned and pulled against Derek's hold, rocking up, rubbing their shafts together slicking pre-cum across his belly._

_"Perish the thought Pet. I can see you're repulsed by the very idea." A seductive growl in his voice, his brown irises ringed with red. His hand slid down over his Pet's hard shaft._

_"Oh." His Pet arched, gasping, shuddering for him._

_He collected drops of pre-cum on his fingers and pushed between Stiles's ass cheeks slicking the wrinkled skin around his entrance. And then pushing inside. More pre-cum and pushing in further. His Pet groaned and pushed down, fucking himself harshly on his fingers._

_He pulled is fingers free from their muscular prison and reached for the lube and one handed slicked his cock. "We need restraints for your arms and legs. Leather. It warms with your body, smells with the scent of your need. " His cock nudged his entrance and his Pet pushed down taking in the head. "You like that idea Pet?" He tightened his grip on his wrists and slammed home._

_Stiles arched with a scream, pulling against his wrists as the wolf powered into him. His body shuddered, his stomach undulated as Derek reared back and then thrust forward . He rocked, caught between hands and cock. The Alpha fucking his body._

_But he didn't submit. He didn't back down._

_His thrusts met Derek's and he added his own power._

_So Sexy._

_So hot._

_His Pet._

_Gasping, eyes closed he moved with the Alpha. His belly sheened with sweat, cock red, hard and leaking._

_Derek's growls getting louder, his grip relentless, thrusts harder. He roared, soaring with his Pet._

_A wild cry. Derek's shaft dragging across his gland. Stiles's eyes flew open, arms tugging hard, body rippling as he squeezed down on Derek's shaft and came._

_He roared, nipping at Stiles's collarbone, filling his Pet with this hot seed._

_Stiles relaxed slowly, moaning, warm, melting into a gooey puddle. Derek released his wrists with a soft growl and enfolded him in his arms and kissed him deeply._

__

~~~*~~~

Things were getting better and better. Spring was well underway, the days longer and the nights shortening. He settled well into his on line studies and was achieving good marks.

Derek actually seemed proud of him.

He didn't think too much about the future, that when he graduated he'd never have a job, never use his qualifications. Perhaps he'd be a perpetual student....

At least William was happy.

 

Derek showered, dressed and went searching for his Pet.

Stiles's studies were completed for the day but he still sat at the drawing room table, new laptop whirring, mouse clicking, keyboard tapping. He had the Hale Chronicles open on the table and he was making notes and cross references. He'd learnt a great deal about Derek from the book. From the past experiences of Pets like him.

Derek needed Stiles's help. Well he could just ask Cross to get him what he wanted, but he had the feeling his Pet would want to be the one to help him.

No doubt his Pet would blush, squirm, even protest but be so turned on they'd end up fucking. Hopefully. He wandered into the drawing room and crouched by Stiles's chair. "Stiles,Pet?"

"Hmm?" Stiles looked at him and he brushed back his hair with his hand.

"I need to ask a favor Pet."

Stiles smiled. The corners crinkling, eyes dancing. "Sure Derek, whatcha need?" He closed the book and shut down the page.

"For you to................Em... _hook up_ to the 'Net' so we can look at sex toys, perhaps buy a few to try."

Oh.

Yep there was the blush. "I...Uh Yeah, okay I guess I could do that. Where do you want to do it? Here?" He was a bit afraid Cross might walk in.

"Well actually Pet," Derek straightened, "I was thinking it would be better where you most like to fuck." There, the blush darkened from pink to crimson.

Stiles closed his laptop and picked it up. "Do you _ever_ think of something other than sex?"

Derek made and elaborate show of some deep thought. "Actually when I'm near you? No." He grinned. And it was true of course and he couldn't for the life of him see anything wrong with it. 

Derek buckled the strap around the book and picked it up for him.

"What makes you think we'll end up fucking?" There was a sweet smell of arousal. " We're just looking, shopping." They went toward the stairs. "Shopping isn't sexy."

Chuckling Derek climbed the stairs with him. "Shopping for toothpaste isn't sexy. Shopping for sex toys is by definition, sexy." His voice oozed liquid sex.

They left the book in Stiles's room and went into Derek's. He settled on the bed, leaning back on the plump pillows. He stretched his legs in front of him. Stiles brought the laptop and cooling pad to the bed and settled between his legs and leaned back on Derek. He could see the screen clearly over his Pet's shoulder.

Derek had given the matter careful thought. He wanted to start his Pet off slowly. Let him go at his own pace. He'd already discovered his kink for spanking and restraint and in time he had no doubt he'd discover more. His Pet was anxious to please him. He knew what he preferred but this was to be his Pet's first sex toy. He was prepared to be magnanimous and let him choose.

With his guidance of course.

He scraped his teeth over his Pet's neck as the images flickered across the screen. His arms were around his waist and one hand pushed beneath his sweater and drew lazy circles on the warm, bare skin of his belly. He was fascinated. He knew you could buy this stuff of course. Humans were almost as inventive as his kind. But he could remember a time when he had, had to make his own for his Pets. And now you could order it on line and get free next day delivery. The wonders of this modern world.

He nibbled his Pet's ear and purred. His Pet was just looking, randomly searching. "How about something small to start with, easy. A dildo or an anal plug?"

His Pet considered a moment. "Which is best?"

"Well," he slid his mouth along his neck growling, a dildo is useful if you want another prick around. The plug is better if you're getting plenty of action and you want to explore," he nipped his lobe, " other possibilities."

"Considering I live with a horny bunny," Derek chuckled, "I guess a plug?"

"A plug it is, let's see what this 'Net' of yours can do."

"Well you just type the word here....." the tip of Stiles's tongue peeked out between his lips, Derek moaned, "And, ta-da.. Pick a place."

"Oh that one with 'dungeon' in the name." 

Stiles clicked and gasped at a tasty man in leather, Derek growled. A long, comprehensive list of toys appeared including whips, gags, clamps, cuffs and plugs. He clicked on 'plugs'.

Derek purred in his ear. "Oh, what fun!" He nibbled on his neck. "If you want to get other things to go with the plug............"

"Derek! A plug's fine. Look at this stuff...... Have you really _used_ it?" He shivered.

"I've been around a long, long time Pet. Most didn't have fancy names then and you made your own tools of pleasure." He grew a little wistful at the memories.

Stiles clicked and surfed, clicked and backed up. The images slid by quickly. Derek slid his hand down under the waistband of his sweats and cupped his Pet's groin, stroking the hard prick that jumped into his hand. His Pet wriggled.

"Hmmm..." Stiles pushed up into his hand. 

"Choose Pet before we get too _distracted_."

"I, oh.... Does size matter? Shape." Stiles wriggled and moaned.

"It's going into you Pet and I don't want you stretched too much," his Pet shivered, "something fairly narrow."

Stiles looked for a minute and then pointed at two on the screen. One silver metal, shiny, smooth and small. The other black, plastic, bigger, wider but lighter, flexible. "One of these?"

"Why not both?" His hand pushed into the back of Stiles's sweats, teasing the crack. 

"Both? Are you sure?" He shivered and felt his nipples tighten. 

Derek nodded.

At his nod his pet began the checkout process, filling in the address and credit card details.The paid for express, next day delivery. While Derek ran a hand over his body and the other stroked his prick. 

Shivers went through his body.

"Do you put them in to stretch someone ready to be fucked?" His voice strained.

"Yes, you can also leave them in. Can you imagine it Pet, being filled while you walk, sit, eat, read?" His fingers teased his hole.

"Oh God." Stiles shuddered hard and completed the purchase and set the computer aside. "There, they're bought and I paid for express delivery."

"How long?" 

"Tomorrow."

"Eager?" He swept his thumb over the head of Stiles's prick.

Aroused eyes met his "Uh-uh."

"Me too." He pushed Stiles back onto the bed and stripped them both, blanketing his Pet with his body.

Stiles stretched beneath him and arched eagerly.

Most eagerly.

~~~*~~~

Sometimes you just get a _craving_.

Stiles awoke mid morning with a craving for pizza. Derek was still sound asleep so he crawled out of bed and had a quick shower. He pulled on sweats and a sweater and padded barefoot downstairs. Cross was polishing in the drawing room and looked at him curiously while he searched for a phonebook.

"Can I help Master Stiles?"

"Uh, have you seen the phonebook?"

"Phonebook? I don't believe we possess such and item."

"Damn!" Stiles frowned. "I wanted to find a Pizza Hut that delivered."

Cross eyebrows rose. "Pizza Hut?"

"Yeah, I was gonna order a pizza for lunch," he sounded disappointed, "you could have shared."

Cross drew to his full height. "Really Master Stiles you only have to ask, I'll be glad to make you a pizza. What toppings would you like? Meat? Cheese?"

"Oh Cross man, I didn't want to put you to extra work." Stiles gestured as Cross headed for the kitchen, "You have enough to do." He padded in his wake.

"Nonsense, it's what I'm here for." He began pulling out ingredients and laying them on the kitchen counter. He looked at Stiles. "Toppings?"

"Cheese and... oh, peppers, garlic, sweet corn, tomatoes, mushroom.... Oooh have we any olives? I love olives."

Cross smiled. "We have."

Stiles helped himself to a glass of apple juice from the fridge.

"Do you want onions?" Cross queried.

"Nah, my tongue's too wimpy for raw onion."

"I _like_ your tongue." Derek entered the kitchen in sleep pants and robe, barefooted and hair mussed. "What are you doing? The bed was lonely." He snagged Stiles around the waist and stole a sip of apple juice.

"The remarkable Cross is making me pizza for lunch." 

Cross smiled.

"Ugh!" Derek grimaced."Vegetables and fungus. Disgusting!"

Cross gave him a sour look. "I didn't offer to make _you_ any Sir."

Derek stuck his tongue out.

The doorbell rang. 

"I'll go!" Stiles scampered out. Derek following slowly into the hall.

Stiles was trying to hide the small, brown box behind his back. It was adorable. "What was it?" Derek asked innocently.

"Umm," Stiles pulled the box out from behind him, "this." He held it out.

His finger stroked Stiles's arm, raising goose bumps. "Why don't we open it upstairs?"

"The pizza?" Stiles reddened.

"Will be an hour yet Sirs, if you want to retire?" And leave me in peace. Cross called from the kitchen door.

Oh.

Stiles ran his finger over the edge of the box.

"Aren't you going to open it Pet?" Derek growled, eyes glowing from where he lounged in the center of the bed.

Stiles jumped. He caught his hand and kissed the soft skin of his wrist.

"Oh," Stiles blushed.

"Imagine how it will feel inside you." He was rewarded with the soft scent of arousal. "Open it," he growled, nibbling his fingers.

It took a bit, both hands . They were there, one metal, cold, hard, shiny, the other plastic, larger but more forgiving. 

He lifted them out and put them into Stiles's hands. Stiles stared.

"They're both so smooth."

"Of course Pet, so they don't hurt you. We'll get the not smooth ones when you're an old pro at wearing them."

Stiles shivered and blinked at the dark promise in the werewolf's voice.

He kissed him pulling his Pet's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. He pulled him onto the bed so that Stiles straddled him, Stiles pushed into his kisses with soft moans. Derek worked his sweater off and his arms went around his neck. He ripped his pants away not wanting his Pet to have to move.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless!"

He wriggled out of his own clothes, tearing the sleep pants to shreds. He nibbled his lips."Pass me the plastic one Pet. The metal's too heavy to stay in when you're moving about. We'll keep that for when you're not planning on leaving the bed." He warmed the plastic between his hands. "Need lube."

"There's a sample tube in the box." Stiles's cheeks went rosy.

He growled happily, pleased they wouldn't have to move. 

There was barely enough. He slicked his fingers and slid them between his Pet's cheeks. "One, two, to stretch you. Just like when it's me, yes?"

His Pet nodded.

His finger slid in and Stiles tightened, shuddered. He kissed him deeply, sucking on his tongue and pushed another finger in, pushing deep.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah," his Pet panted, eyes turning black. "God I want you." 

"Yes, Pet. But first we'll put the plug in you." Stiles grasped his shoulders and rode his fingers as he pushed them into him.

"Sexy Pet. He purred. "I love how you respond to me." He found his gland, pegging it with his fingers.

"Oh!" His head fell back.

He kept tapping his fingers on his gland. Stiles, groaned and sobbed, tossed his head and rode his fingers harder. 

"You make me so hot for you, so hard." Derek wrapped his lips around his neck and drew up a lurid mark.

His Pet shuddered and gasped.

"Now the plug." Derek pulled out his fingers. "Take it in Pet. Take it in for me." His tone almost tender.

"Yes, yes for you. I need........" An edge of panic in Stiles's voice.

He pushed gently, licking his lips and letting his Pet's own motions pull the plug inside him.

"Oh God, so full." Stiles whimpered.

He kept pushing, his Pet taking the plug inside him. "So sexy, so wanton. Makes me proud Pet the things you do for me," he coaxed.

His Pet keened. "Never felt....The things you do to me." His voice stuttered.

Derek didn't answer. He just pushed the plug home with a growl. Stiles's body closing over the base of the toy.....


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles pushed up. His cock hard, slick and needy sliding over his Alpha's stomach. One swipe of Derek's thumb over the red head was all it took and seed sprayed over his hand and belly. Derek raised his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. "How does it feel Pet?"

"Full, hard. Hard and full. " He hummed and nuzzled lazily at his neck, chin.

"Pet, need you. " He took his hand and placed it on his hard shaft. They kissed as Stiles's hot hand pumped his cock. He pulled his lips away with a growl. "Your mouth Pet, I want your mouth." He pressed the base of the plug.

Stiles's eyes widened with a gasp and he nodded. He slid down Derek's body, lips flowing over his prick. 

It was his turn to gasp at the heat and suction. His Pet had come a long way, he was getting good at this. Hands and mouth worked in tandem to drive him wild. Stiles's hair draped and dragged across his groin and prick. He wrapped strands around his fingers holding tightly as he growled and moaned. One hot hand cradled his balls, a finger on the other slid back, ghosting over his hole as his Pet's tongue flicked over his slit.

He roared, body still shaking long after he came. His Pet licked him clean, soft lips gentle on his shaft. He petted with a soft growl. "Can you still feel it Pet?"

"Ngghh." He rocked. "I can, I do..... Whatever."

"Good, let's dress and go down for lunch."

Stiles reached back, tracing the end of the plug with his fingers. "I just push it out. Yeah?"

"No Pet." He pulled his hand away. "You keep it in, until after lunch." He kissed him lightly, pressing a little on the end of the plug with the fingers of one hand.

Stiles drew a sharp breath and then tilted his head curiously. "Keep it in?" His eyes searched Derek's face, cock jerking.

"Yes Pet, so you can enjoy the feel of my gift to you while you eat." His silky voice held a challenge.

"I, I don't know if I can." His voice trembled.

Derek stood, picked him up and set him on his feet. "You _can_ do this Pet." A demanding edge to his voice.

Goose pimples covered his body, stomach muscles rippled. "I, I think I'm going to melt....."

"Wonderful........." Derek purr-growled. "Wonderful."

Derek helped him into new sweats and pulled the sweater over his head and then he dressed hurriedly himself. His arm went around his waist supporting his Pet as they walked to the stairs.

Stiles snuggled close to his side, soft moans becoming whimpers as they reached the stairs.

He turned to his Pet and stroked his cheek with the backs of the fingers of one hand. "Try for me Pet?"

"Will you kiss me at the bottom?" God he sounded so _pathetic_ needy.

"I will."

They moved slowly, so slowly. He leaned into Derek as the went down one step at a time. Derek loved the way his Pet struggled to move so that he didn't jostle the plug.

At the bottom of the stairs Derek kept his promise and kissed him. He claimed his mouth and sucked his tongue and slid his hand down his spine to rest in the small of his back. Then down to cup one ass cheek and squeezed. Fingers found their way into Stiles's crack and pressed against the base of the plug.

He jumped, gasping at the pressure on his gland. Bit _Derek's_ lip and tried to climb his body with a whimper, trying to escape his hand.

So responsive his Pet.

Derek growled and pressed the plug harder, pushing into the kiss and then eased him back. "Your pizza will be cold." His voice husky and low. He took Stiles's hand nipping the fingers and then leading him to the dining chair.

Cross pretended not to notice how carefully he walked.

His pizza was waiting, steaming hot and neatly cut into slices. There was a jug of cold apple juice and a tall glass. A crystal decanter of rich, red wine and a matching goblet for Derek. The seat of the wooden chair was thickly padded, yet he moaned as he lowered himself onto it. 

Derek gave a lascivious smile.

Stiles reached for the jug, hissing when the plug jostled inside him and his hand began to shake. Derek took the jug and silently filled his glass and handed it to him. Stiles chugged down the cool juice. He squirmed, the plug almost uncomfortable inside him. "Oh Derek I can't........... I can't do this." His voice breaking.

"Sure you can Pet." Derek poured a goblet of wine. "Be a shame not to eat your pizza after Cross went to the trouble of making it."

Stiles picked up a slice and bit into it. In other circumstances it would have been wonderful. He was too busy trying not to move, trying not to jostle the plug to really enjoy it. "Why?"

"Because when I take you, I want you to be begging for it." Derek answered only a slight growl betraying his own arousal. 

"I won't beg, I might ask nicely." His Pet's stubborn look was adorable.

Derek looked over the rim of his glass smiling slightly. "We'll see Pet."

Under the table Derek drew his hand slowly over his Pet's thigh and brushed his cock. The hard flesh jerked and Stiles gasped. "Not fair!" He pouted.

"Perhaps it's 'not fair' to both of us." His own prick was hard and throbbing and tenting his sleep pants. The need to throw Stiles down and replace the plug with his own hard flesh was almost overwhelming. "Eat your pizza."

"You're a mean, mean werewolf."

His Pet's face was flushed and sheened with sweat. "Not mean Pet." He corrected enjoying the sight and scent of his Pet. "I just want you to enjoy the full _experience."_

"I _am_ full!" Stiles pouted.

"Oh, Pet." He threw his head back and laughed. "Half, just eat half."

Trembling fingers picked up the gooey slice and took another bite.

He slid his fingertips over Stiles's thigh, it felt warm and the sweet scent of need filled the air. 

He gasped shaking his head and moved his leg away. Derek growled and pulled it back. "No touching Derek, not if you want me to eat." He whined.

"You'll eat _and_ let me touch you. Yes?" It wasn't a question and Derek cupped his Pet's groin with one hand and held his own goblet with the other.

A wave of heat rolled from the top of Stiles's head to his toes. "Hot." He pulled at the neck of his sweater.

"You're hot Stiles, no matter how I satiate myself with your body, I want more."

"I never knew I could feel so much." He groaned. "Oh God I want you Derek!" He clutched the edge of the table in a white knuckled grip.

"I know Pet," their eyes met, "but it will be better if you wait." Broad fingers ran down the hot skin of his Pet's face.

"My Derek."

"Yes Pet, yours." He took his hand, nipped at his fingers. He gave a breathy gasp." "You'll make me come."

"From this?" He nipped his thumb. "That I'd like to see." He turned his hand over holding liquid brown eyes with his and nipped the mound of flesh swelling up below his thumb. He bit, putting his fangs and tongue behind the bite.

"Fuck!" Stiles jumped. "I want you."

Derek growled low and his flat tongue chased the dribble of blood across his hand, lapping, licking. There was a gasp, almost silent. He licked down to the blue veins of his wrist and nipped, not hard enough to break the skin. Lifeblood thrumming beneath his lips and deadly fangs.

Stiles's whole body thrummed, sang a siren's song, pheromones pouring into the air, tempting the wolf.

The whimper was pure need. "Please Derek?"

"Yes Pet?" he bit again, gently.

"I want you."

"You have me Pet." Might have been casually said except for the red eyes and the soft growl that followed.

"His Pet leaned, rubbing his hot cheek cat-like against his own. He whispered hoarsely. "Take me. I need to come. I need you."

Who could resist such a plea?

He could not.

With a roar the chair was overturned. He pulled Stiles from his chair to the floor, heaved him onto all fours and ripped away his sweats, shrugged out of his robe and pushed down his sleep pants. His cock sprung free, hard and throbbing. He deliberately jostled the base of the plug with his fingers.

"Oh God!" His Pet sobbed and tilted his hips. "Please!" He arched like a cat, crying out.

He jostled the plug once more and then drew it out and slammed home. He folded his arms across Stiles's chest. His back arched and pressed against him. His face buried in his neck. He set a hard, fast pace. Every thrust was met by a scream, a shudder, his Pet's body rippling around him. His hips worked, he grunted, growled and thrust.

Stiles made him so hard, his lust for the boy almost constant. His need absolute. His arms tightened around his chest as he rode his Pet as hard as he dared. The scent of Stiles's seed bloomed in the air and he drew up around him, almost painfully. 

He roared thrusting hard, "Now Stiles!" His Pet's body jerked and he screamed beneath him. His body tightened, muscles rippling around his cock, milking him.

He roared again as his seed pushed from his body and into his Pet's. 

He released his hold and Stiles sank to the floor, sobbing for breath.

The movement pulled him free and he sank to the floor beside his Pet. Snagged his robe and covered them as he curled around Stiles's still trembling form.

His arms were filled with his Pet cuddling close. His.

~~~*~~~

Late Spring slid almost unnoticed into early Summer.

And as the season changed, so did Stiles. Derek would never make him into a wolf, never gift him with the bite. Quite simply he despised those made a poor mirror image of himself by being bitten. He was pure werewolf able to control how, when and how much he shifted. Stronger, faster, more deadly than any _bitten_ counterpart. It would be dangerous for his pet to become a wolf, besides he _liked_ him human. It as true the life-span of a human was pitifully short, a mere blink of an eye and that was a problem. He felt about this one as he had felt about no other in his long, long existence and the thought of being without him made his whole being tremble and ache. Cross said there was a way, a remote chance. Derek had already begun to feed Stiles small amounts of his blood, it kept him healthy, made him a little stronger and gave him added stamina. Increased amounts should begin to prolong his life-span, alter his being without him becoming a werewolf. So the wolf had been secretly feeding him larger, more frequent quantities of his blood. As a result their bond became one not only of emotion but physical, a _blood bond_ very rare between one such as Derek and a human. Now it was complete. It held them both fast in the unbreakable tendrils of its web. For the Alpha it meant very little changed but for Stiles the change was on a cellular level.

The wolf's DNA fused with his own. It wouldn't make him a wolf. Not even remotely, never that. But it did make him stronger, built up his stamina and reduced his need to rest. His eyes twinkled, his hair shone and his skin glowed and was unblemished. Derek's bites, bruises and gouges healed quickly without scarring and prompted him to make more. To mark his Pet over and over again.

When the cells of Stiles's body were replaced they were perfect.

No deterioration. 

No decay.

Perfect.

Ageless.

Stiles stopped ageing. It was Cross with his magic noticed first. The Pet's life-span could now be measured in centuries not decades, even millennia. As long as he received Derek's blood, Stiles would live forever. 

This was the blood bond's gift to them, eternity together.

~~~*~~~

Stiles loved to dance.

The music was loud, _fabulous_ slamming into him while he danced. Dressed in tight, leather pants laced up the sides and crotch. So tight he could hardly breathe. Stompy boots, fishnet top that little to the imagination. Stiles was attracting his share of attention, one guy either side, panting, sweaty bodies moving to the beat.

He was doing nothing wrong. Derek was being a right bastard. Growling, snarling, snapping his teeth for no reason. Unhappy. Neither he nor Cross could do anything right. He'd _asked_ , begged, pleaded for Derek to take him dancing and he said he would. 

Three times he'd gotten excited.

Three times he'd dressed and waited. 

Three times Derek had let him down.

There wasn't going to be a fourth.

He waited until Cross was asleep and Derek had gone hunting. He'd dressed, phoned the operator and got a cab, left a note and hit the clubs. Dancing out his frustration and disappointment.

He was doing nothing wrong. He didn't stay long in each club, not more than thirty minutes.

He was doing nothing wrong. When men danced near him he moved away. He didn't let them touch him.

He was doing nothing wrong. He didn't drink, only soda.

He was doing nothing wrong. He didn't smoke or take drugs.

He was doing nothing wrong. He'd left a note. Said what he was doing.

He was doing nothing wrong. Then why did it feel as though he was?

He knew Derek would come after him, that's why he moved from one place to another, staying ahead of him.

Hopefully.

He avoided Mayhem, the bar where he'd danced that would have been too easy.

The men danced too close and he moved away and slammed back into a solid body, unmoving in the center of the dance floor. 

He turned.

A slender body in black, leather boots, black, tight leather trousers, black, thick leather wrist bands and a black leather vest with nothing underneath, pulled tight over a muscular chest.

Derek.

His eyes blazed into him. 

He looked pissed. 

Dangerous. 

Beautiful.

He did'n't back away or look down. He had done nothing wrong. Honest.

"Home!" One sharp word growled above the music.

Stiles frowned he wasn't ready to give up on this. He shook his head. "Dance with me."

"Restroom then!" Derek's hand snaked out and powerful fingers tightened on his wrist and he began to pull him, tow him toward the back of the club.

Stiles pulled back."Derek!" He stumbled, almost fell. The wolf just dragged him on. Before them the men parted, not anxious to get between two lovers having a tiff.

They hit the restroom. "Fuck you Derek! You damn near pulled my arm off!"

He was thrown into a stall, Derek's body slamming him into the side of it. "I've been looking for you Stiles!" His voice cold and exact.

"I left you a note, said what I was doing. Christ Derek! I've done nothing wrong!" He was shouting, exasperated. "What is your problem?"

"Searching for you, following your scent from club to club." Words growled low directly into his ear. "Do you want to know what I did to the man who _smelt_ of you?"

He struggled to breathe. His stomach roiled. He tried not to panic, to give in to the natural urge to flee. "I, I haven't done a thing but dance, not a thing," he stammered.

"I _ate_ him. He must have been close enough to pick up your sweat. I almost wish he _had_ sucked you off... I'd like to see what you taste like through someone else's blood."

He closed his eyes and shuddered. He'd gotten someone _killed,_ someone had died because of _him_. He pushed at the wolf, with no effect. "Never gonna happen. You'll just have to wonder."

Derek's growl was unlike any he'd heard. Low, wild, feral. Derek's mouth closed on the skin of his neck, biting, mouthing. His fingers forced their way into the back of his pants, he could hear the creak of leather. "Cross has the car in the alley. Here or the car Stiles? Your choice." His voice simmered with barely checked passion.

He paled. He wouldn't stay here, couldn't endanger other people. "The car," he answered with a tremor, "on the way home."

As soon as he spoke the words they were moving. He was towed out of the bathroom and past several startled men. They looked but didn't want to interfere with the obviously pissed man, as he was shoved out of the back door.

He thought about planting his feet and just _screaming_ for help. But how many people would Derek probably kill? He didn't _do_ it but he thought about it.

The car was there, waiting as Derek said. The door was opened and he was shoved inside. Derek slammed the door and they were moving. Derek was tearing at his clothes as soon as the door closed and he was biting at him, licking his blood and sweat. His pants were shredded and he was covered in goose bumps again, breathless and gasping. 

Derek's eyes glowed red, glittered, hard in the passing street lights. 

Derek pushed his legs apart and he could feel the hot column of his hard cock pushing against his hole.

He didn't fight, he forced his body to relax. Fighting made Derek weird and he was way past normal weird.

Derek roared as he slammed into him and fucked him hard. Music was playing, loud, heavy, dark through the speakers, almost the same as at the club. It throbbed and Derek followed the rhythm, fast and hard. He came with a roar and bit down on his collarbone and tugged blood from him.

His stomach clenched and through instinct, want, pain or pleasure he came, body jerking. Derek's nose slid along his skin, scenting him. He pulled them down into the carpeted well of the car and curled around him, scenting him again, taking deep breaths, growling continuously.

Stiles relaxed into his hold. He'd done nothing wrong, but he'd set Derek off. 

Derek pulled away the remains of his shredded clothes and finally seemed satisfied and settled, rocking him.

He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on breathing, trying not to scream. Trying not to cry from the guilt he felt.

After a while the car rolled to a halt. Cross opened the door looking grim. "We're home Sirs."

Derek didn't move he just held on to Stiles, growling.

Stiles petted him. "C'mon love, we're home."

Derek looked up. Without a sound he climbed from the car, turned and picked Stiles up. He carried him straight to his bedroom.

There was no fight, no struggle, no words between them. Hell, what was there to say?

He'd lain down with a monster and fallen in love.

~~~*~~~

He was a fool to think Derek would ever do anything as normal as take him dancing. He'd lain down with a flesh eating monster, made his bed and now he had to lie on it. Not the brightest move he'd ever made.

Derek put him on a chair, made a nest out of the blankets on the bed and lifted him into it. Curled around him purring and settled to sleep. It was sad really.

Heartbreaking.

Fuck. Feed. Sleep. It had happened once or twice before without any reason, this time there was a reason.

Him.

When he was sure Derek was asleep he allowed the tears to come. Hot, salty tears, sliding from the corners of his eyes and down his face. They left his head pounding, left him empty inside. He stopped and started several times and in his sleep Derek petted him and purred.

Killed. He'd gotten someone killed. His stupidity, his selfishness and someone had died. He'd never know who, just some random guy who had the bad luck to be too close to him. He'd killed someone as surely as if he'd stabbed them himself. 

Stiles shook his head. Loving Derek was ok. Everything had a right to live, to feed. He'd convinced himself of that. It was natural, the cycle of life, the food chain and Derek was at the top. 

_It wasn't as if he could stop loving the wolf because he couldn't. He'd love him until it killed him._

The bedroom door opened quietly and Cross brought in a tray. Stiles wiped his eyes. "I thought perhaps, some iced tea?" He set the tray on the bedside table.

He sniffed. "Yeah, thanks Cross." He pushed himself up onto the pillows, being careful not to jostle Derek. He reached for the glass with a trembling hand and watched as Cross moved silently, tided the room.

"I'm so fucked Cross and I don't know what to do."

Cross straightened, his eyes sympathetic, his face grim. "He seems harsh and cruel but you didn't see him when he found your note. The pain. The _agony_ he was in. The bond works _both_ ways. He's as much yours as you are his. You command him as he controls you." His voice soft but firm.

Stiles glanced at the werewolf. "I don't go around randomly killing people because they smell like him."

"No Master Stiles but he's a werewolf and an Alpha. Want. Take. Have. _Possess_. It's their way." He said almost casually. "Most Alphas would have just killed you outright for what you did. He showed remarkable self-control." He paused. "Love."

"It sounds like you're taking his side."

"Oh, Master Stiles." He approached the bed. "Don't ever think that, I'm his man but I take no side between you. I'm just speaking the truth." He sighed heavily. "Will you be all right? Is there anything you want?" This time his face and voice were sympathetic.

"No thanks." He was determined not to show Cross more tears. "I'll be fine, really."

Cross left the room as quietly as he'd entered but with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Stiles crawled out of the nest and sat on the edge of the bed. His throat was sore and his nose bunged up. He reached for more tea and gasped as the cold condensation dripped on his leg, it brought Derek awake.

"Pet?" A sleepy enquiry.

"It's all right Derek, it was just cold water on my leg."

"Come back to bed." He snagged his thigh and pulled. Stiles just had time to put the glass on the tray. He curled around him."Stay."

"Not leaving, Just let me get my laptop." He scooted and reached for it.

"Always doing something." Derek's voice rough with sleep.

"If I'd stayed home tonight doing something I wouldn't have killed somebody. I mean I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to dance." The tears started again.

Derek growled, more awake. " _You_ didn't kill anyone, I'd have smelt it on you. And you can dance for me any time Pet."

He didn't know what to say. Derek just curled around him purr-growling. "You're mine. No-one can touch you but me, Pet."

"Why? Why did you choose me?"

"You were meant for me. I don't question it."

"Why?" I'm nothing special. You, you're beautiful you could have anyone. Why did you keep me? Why did you let me stay long enough to fall in love with you?" 

"You belong to me. It's not wise to question it. " 

"I've never been accused of being wise. I don't belong to you. People don't. Its illegal." He challenged.

"So are werewolves who eat people." Derek scoffed.

"Don't confuse the issue. My head hurts."

"My poor Pet." Derek kissed his forehead.

"Don't make fun of me, please." He pushed into his arms. "I got someone _killed_ tonight, me."

"I'm not making fun of you." An impatient snap. "Someone would have died tonight anyway, I needed to feed."

"I _know_ , but I don't want to be the one who decides who lives and who dies. 'There's a cute guy, eat him'."

"I _eat_ people sometimes Pet, it's what I do." Derek snarled and growled.

"Fine." Stiles pushed out of his arms and slid off the bed. "But I don't want to be involved. " He was going to cry or scream or something.

"You can't pretend it doesn't happen." Derek growled. "Or do you regret the lives given for mine?" His eyes grew bleak.

Derek wasn't listening, he wasn't hearing what he was saying. He was taking it as a personal attack and it wasn't, not really. "I'm going for a swim."

"Fine! Go for a swim." Derek growled. "But be careful there's a flesh eating werewolf out there."

Stiles turned and squared his shoulders and looked Derek in the eyes. A numbness settled over him, a calmness. "I'm not afraid of you, I never really was." He held his eyes steadily, unafraid. Derek would love him or fuck him or kill him, he had little control over that. But threats? They wouldn't work.

"You want to eat me Derek? Bring it on."

~~~*~~~

The air between them was electric.

"If you're not afraid," Derek raised an eyebrow at his statement and Stiles wasn't afraid he could sense no fear, "why all the fuss over eating some random guy?"

"You're _not_ listening Derek!" He stomped his foot in frustration. _Listen_ to me! I don't want to be the cause of somebody's death! I'm upset because you killed a guy for _smelling_ like me. You kill people to survive. Fine. That's your problem. I don't want to be involved in the choosing. It makes it _my_ fault and I can't cope with that!" He was crying and shouting at the same time. Yes it was double standards. Yes, it was saying _'go ahead, kill but don't involve me',_ but God help him it was how he felt.

Derek roared, really roared. "You will not tell me what to do! I will eat who I choose and you will not interfere!" His eyes blazed red.

He crumpled inside and out. The wolf couldn't or wouldn't hear him. He gave up the fight, not that there'd ever really been one. He sighed. "I'm going to my room. Goodnight Derek."

Derek's roar was deafening, it shook the room. He shimmered. So infuriated he couldn't hold the wolf and he changed before Stiles's eyes. The wolf filled the room with his presence. He towered over Stiles, his claws raking the air, his tail swishing. His pointed ears flattened to his skull and he roared again. 

Stiles stood transfixed by the hideous, awful, terrible, wonderful thing before him. Derek lunged at him and the dreadful jaws snapped shut close enough to his neck that he heard the teeth click and smelt the sickly stench of death.

Cross flung open the bedroom door just in time to see his Master's tail disappearing through the open window.

 

He was deathly white and couldn't stop shaking. Cross gave him whisky. And told him that never in his experience had a human faced the infuriated wolf Alpha and lived.

He was special.

He was his his .

He was his Pet. But he was _his_ Alpha.

Cross believed wolves had no concept of love as humans understood it, or did they? Perhaps _this_ Alpha did?

Stiles had an almost scalding shower that went on and on. He was determined to get the scent of the clubs from him. He understood now what he had done, the agony he had caused his wolf.

_His._

He took the sleeping draught Cross gave him and searched for his wolf in his dreams, calling to him through the blood bond. He had terrible, violent dreams full of rendered, torn flesh and screams. Then he came to a quiet pool and sat and gazed into the clear water. The water shimmered and Derek was there in his human guise standing behind him. He stood and turned and they kissed, the sweetest, most tender kiss they had ever shared. Stiles's eyes flickered open and Derek was there, kissing him. 

The wolf growled softly.

Stiles came to a awe inspiring decision, one that would plot his course through eternity. "I love you Derek. No matter what, I love you." They kissed again. "Please don't be angry at me."

"Not angry." He rumbled.

"Your _mine_ now." Stiles's eyes smiled up at him.

Derek nodded. The truth was he'd been his from the start, knew he belonged to the boy from the beginning. It was Stiles who had to be convinced of the truth. Now they belonged with and to each other.

Stiles petted him and drew a whimper- like noise from him that no-one else could or ever had. He had the boy's heart but what was more wondrous the boy had his. Eternity stretched before them, never again would either of them know loneliness. "Are you happy Pet?" It was a serious, important question and reflected in his face.

Stiles smiled up and him with dancing eyes. "Blissfully so. I am yours and you are mine."

Mine!" Derek growled.

"Yours!" Stiles replied. "Mine!"

"Yours!" Derek replied, drawing a deep breath. "And maybe we can go dancing, sometime."

Stiles flung his arms around his Alpha's neck. "I love you."

"Give me time." Derek murmured against his lips. 

They were indeed made one for the other. The rest was just details.

END


End file.
